The first week of summer
by HeartsAndSouls
Summary: A Pokemon story for the first week of summer. Will our heroes find love? Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping.
1. The last day of school, YAY

"_**The first week of summer"**_

_**Contains Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Oldrivalshipping and minor Pokeshipping and Specialshipping. **_

"Ok, now miss May Maple will make a speech about Pokemon," principal Delia Ketchum announced.

May, nervously, walked up to the podium.

"All of the Pokémon can be strong, she started, if you train them with care. Even a Magikarp can be a tough Pokémon if you train it with care."

"I KNEW IT!" the dude with the six Magikarp in every Pokémon game said.

"Um… can I continue now?"

"Yeah, MAGIKARP ROCK!"

"You don't have to be violent with Pokémon to make them tough, with love and care you can make Pokémon strong in a better way. They will have learned to be good and so they will be good to everybody, unlike badly trained Pokémon who will be violent to people and Pokémon alike," May finished her speech and bowed.

The audience applauded and May went back to her seat.

"Great job!" Dawn, Misty and Leaf said.

"Ok, that was May Maple, now let's welcome Dawn Berlitz," principal Delia said.

Dawn grabbed her Piplup and accepted the microphone from Mrs. Delia.

"Pokemon are wonderful creatures. Pokémon can defend their trainers and save lives. Could any one of you imagine life without your Pokémon? Well, I don't remember what life was like before I got my first Pokémon, right Piplup?"

"Pip, Piplup!"

"Do not believe in people, Dawn continued, who tell you to release your Pokémon because they aren't happy with you, because, if you treat them the right way, your Pokémon will always be happy with you."

When Dawn finished, she bowed her head and walked to her seat. Piplup ran behind her and jumped on her lap.

"That was Dawn Diamond. Let's welcome Leaf Green," Delia said.

Leaf made her speech and so did Misty Waterflower, Drew Hayden, Paul Pearl, Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak and the other students.

When everybody finished their speeches they left. The only ones left in the room were: May, Dawn, Misty, Drew, Ash, Paul and Mrs. Delia.

"Ashy, are you going to come home alone or do you want me to take you?" Delia said.

Ash blushed red from embarrassment, the girls giggled and the boys chuckled.

"Mom, I am old enough to come home alone!"

"Ok, Ashy," Delia said sweetly.

"MOM!"

Delia left and Ash blushed crimson from embarrassment.

"Hey, mama's boy, can you walk home or do you want me to carry you?" Paul said with a smirk.

"C'mon Paul, its not his fault that he has an overprotective mother," Misty said.

"Whatever, let's go home now," Drew said.

Everybody left and went to their own houses.

**May's house**

"I'm bored. Tomorrow is the first day of summer so no school. I've got an idea! I can do a sleepover with the girls. The boys can come too, it'll be more fun," May muttered to herself.

May ran downstairs to ask her mom if her friends could come over for the night.

"Mom, can my friends come for a sleepover? The boys too?"

"Okay dear, since your father and I are leaving, of course you can bring your friends."

"Where are you going?"

"To Undella town in the Unova region."

"Okay, have fun there, mom!"

"You have fun too with your friends honey."

"Thanks mom!"

May ran to her room, grabbed the phone and dialed Dawn's number.

"Hello, Dawn Berlitz here."

"Hello, Dawn."

"Oh, hi May. Do you need anything?"

"I was wandering if you want to come to my sleepover. The boys will be there as well, I hope."

"Why do you hope?"

"I haven't phoned them yet."

"Oh. I'm going to ask my mom, wait a sec!"

After a while, Dawn came back.

"Hey, May, you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. So what did your mom say?"

"She said yes. She's going to Undella town for a week and she was happy you phoned me to come over because I won't have to spend the week alone!"

"I never said anything about you staying a week at my house!"

"I know, so she phoned your mother and told her if I can stay at your place for a week. Your mother said yes and she phoned everybody else to ask them if they can stay a week at your house! Everyone except Drew. She hasn't got his phone number. Oh, and everyone's relatives are going to Undella town! It can't be a coincidence."

"I have it. I can phone him."

"Isn't it great! We are going to spend a whole _week_ at your place **alone**!"

"Yeah, it is great."

"I'm gonna love this week!"

"Good. Now bye Dawn, I still have to phone Drew!"

"Wow, from all of our conversation the only thing you kept in mind was Drew. You must be totally in love. Bye!"

Before May could tell something to Dawn about the 'Drew' thing Dawn had hung up. Great.

May sighed and grabbed the phone. She inhaled deeply as she tried to dial his number but she couldn't do it. She dropped her phone.

_Why is it so difficult for me to phone Drew? He's just a friend._

_**He is more than a friend.**_

_Who are you?_

_**I am your conscience, your deep thoughts. Call me Sapphire.**_

_What did you mean 'more than a friend'?  
><em>

_**You like him.**_

_No!_

_**Yeah, you're right, you love him.**_

_No! Wait a sec. I'm so stupid, I'm battling with my conscience, with _myself_! _

_**You are not stupid. I am here to guide you, to tell you that you love Drew. So now, phone him!**_

_Okay, okay, I'll phone him, happy now Sapphire?_

_**Yes!**_

May picked up her phone and dialed Drew's number.

"Hello, Drew Hayden here."

"Hi, Drew."

"Hi May, what did you phone me for?"

"Fo you want to come to my week-long sleepover?"

"I'm so irresistible, you had to invite me."

"Every other boy is coming, grass-head."

"Oh…"

"So, do you want to come?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Good. Bye Andrew!"

"Bye Maybelle!"

May put down the phone and smiled.

_Yes! He is coming!_

_**Why so happy May?**_

_Drew is coming!_

_**And now you're happy.**_

_Yes!_

_**See, I told you that you love him!**_

_Yes! Wait, no!_

_**Hah! You admitted you love him!**_

_What if I do?_

_**Then, my theories are right!**_

_What theories?_

_**You know, the ones you love him.**_

_Will you shut up if I tell you I love him?  
><em>_**Yes.**_

_Now, please let me have a bath._

_**Ok!**_

May went to the bathroom, locked the door and took off her clothes. She walked up to the bathtub and filled it with hot water. She got in and felt the hot water on her skin.

After an hour, May got out of the bathtub feeling refreshed. She wrapped a towel around her body and went to her room.

She walked up to her closet and opened it. She decided to wear a mix of her original clothes with her new ones.

She wore her red bandanna, her red T-shirt, her black shorts and orange shoes.

"May, dear, we are leaving!" Caroline called.

May ran downstairs to tell them goodbye.

She hugged her mother and her father.

"May, Norman said, you are a big girl and I know you can spend a week with your friends without doing stupid stuff. I know, also, that you and your friends will go to the mall or somewhere outside.** But**. I want you to take care of the gym in my absence. Can you?"

"Yes, dad, I'll try to do my best at the gym."

"Thank you May."

"It's nothing dad."

May embraced her parents for another time and bade them farewell.

May closed the door and enjoyed the silence in the house. Max, was on his own journey with Ash's little brother, Red, and a young girl they had met in Petalburg forest, Lolly, so May was alone at home… Everything was so serene, so quiet, so peaceful, so tranquil, so-

**DING-DONG**

May flinched from the doorbell's sound and tripped on the edge of the carpet. Talk about clumsiness…

May got up, opened the door and saw Dawn, Misty and Leaf looking at her and giggling.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"Don't think we didn't hear you fall!" Leaf said.

At Leaf's comment the girls (except May) burst in a fit of laughter.

"Why are you laughing girls?" a voice asked from behind them.

The girls turned and saw Drew, Gary and Paul smirking at them.

"Oh, it's just that when we rang the doorbell May flinched and tripped on the edge of the carpet," Misty answered.

The boys started laughing as well and you could imagine the scene when Ash arrived.

"Why are you laughing?" Ash asked.

Gary opened his mouth to explain it to Ash but May's voice interrupted them.

"Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Venusaur, Wartortle and Glaceon take the stage!"

"Blaze iken!"

"Beau ti fly!"

"Nyaaa!"

"Venus aur!"

"War tortle!"

"Gla ceon!"

"Now, Blaziken, grab Gary to stop him, Beautifly, tie Misty up with String Shot, Skitty, don't let Dawn talk, Venusaur, grab Drew, Wartortle, shut Paul up and Glaceon, you take care of Leaf."

Blaziken grabbed Gary from his shirt and pinned him at the wall, Beautifly tied Misty up with String Shot, Skitty used Double Slap on Dawn whenever she tried to talk, Venusaur, with its vine, grabbed Drew and threatened to throw him on the pavement if he talked, Wartortle used Water Gun on Paul's face if he attempted to talk and Glaceon would use Ice Beam on Leaf if she talked.

May stepped back to admire her Pokémon's work.

Ash just stared at May's Pokémon.

"What's going on here?" Ash asked.

"I kinda tripped at the edge of the carpet when the girls rang the doorbell and they won't stop laughing!" May said while angrily looking at her friends.

Ash suppressed a chuckle. He didn't want to find himself pinned on the wall, tied up, slapped by a Skitty, threatened to be thrown on the pavement, with a wet face or shot by an Ice Beam.

"Hey, May, why are your Pokémon attacking these poor people?" a voice came from behind them.


	2. Day one, Moonlit sky

Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Oldrivalshipping with minor Pokeshipping, Specialshipping and MaxxOC

This is my first story so please don't be really hard on me. Flames accepted. They help me become better and improve.

Sorry for no author's note at the previous chapter, I am new to fan fiction and I didn't know how to add one.

This will be a multi chapter story.

* * *

><p>May turned to see who talked. There stood two people. One of them was a tall guy with white hair and brown eyes, wearing a black band with a red Pokeball symbol in his hair, a red and black blouse, black pants and black and red shoes.<p>

The other one was shorter with pale green hair and bluish-grey eyes, wearing a white shirt, green pants and pale blue shoes.

"Brendan, Wally!" May shouted and ran to hug the boys.

A cry of pain was heard behind them. May turned to see what happened and saw Drew lying on the ground.

"Venusaur, why did you drop him?" May asked Venusaur.

"Ven, venus, saur!" (He tried to talk!) It cried.

"Oh, I forgot! Guys, release my friends ok?"

"Blaze!"

"Nya!"

"Beau!"

"War!"

"Gla!"

"Ok, why were your Pokémon attacking these people?" Wally asked.

"These people are my friends. They were laughing at my clumsiness," May whined.

"Still clumsy, May?" Brendan asked mockingly.

"My Pokémon are still out of their Pokeballs," May warned Brendan.

Brendan laughed nervously and said " I'm just joking, May…"

"You better be joking or else…"

"Whatever, May. Now we'd better get going, I have a research on psychic Pokémon to do. I'm using Wally's Gardevoir for it."

"Yeah… Bye May!"

"Bye Wally!"

"Bye May!"

"Bye Brendan!"

Wally and Brendan walked away, Brendan holding a notebook to keep notes and Wally holding Gardevoir's Pokeball.

"Let's go inside guys!" May said.

Everybody went inside and sat on the same carpet May had tripped before.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Ash asked.

"We could battle, go shopping, play Mario Kart on Wii or play truth or dare," May said.

"We will **not** go shopping," Drew said flipping his hair.

"I don't want to play Mario Kart!" Ash and Misty said in unison.

"Well then is it battling or truth or dare?" May asked.

"Your father is a Gym Leader so I guess we could battle in the Petalburg Gym!" Gary said.

May shrugged.

"I guess we can battle in my father's gym."

"GREAT!" Ash yelled.

May led the guys at the gym's battle arena.

"I will judge!" Leaf volunteered.

"Who wants to battle first?" Dawn asked.

"I will," Paul said.

"Me too," Drew said.

"Okay so this is a one-on-one battle between Drew Hayden from LaRousse city and Paul Pearl from Veilstone city, begin the match!" Leaf announced.

"Ursaring, standby for battle!" Paul shouted.

"Flygon, the stage is yours!" Drew yelled.

"Uraaa!" Ursaring roared.

"Fly!" Flygon cried.

"Ursaring, Focus Blast!" Ursaring formed a blue sphere of energy between its hands and threw it to Flygon.

"Flygon, dodge it and use Flamethrower!"

Flygon dodged the attack gracefully and shot a pillar of fire to Ursaring. Ursaring got hit and fell to the ground but got up almost immediately.

"Ursaring, Hammer Arm!" Ursaring's arm glowed white and it ran towards Flygon.

"Flygon, counter with Steel Wing!" Flygon's wings glowed white and became hard like steel. The two attacks collided in mid-air and a cloud of dust formed around the two Pokémon.

When the dust cleared, both Pokémon were still standing but had, obviously, taken a lot of damage.

Ursaring fell down from exhaustion with a last roar.

"Humph, pathetic, return Ursaring."

"Good job Flygon, you deserve a good rest."

"So now you get the badge?" a voice that came from the door said.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked.

Near the door stood a girl about the age of fourteen with blond hair in a hidden ponytail under a straw hat and brown eyes wearing a yellow dress with short sleeves and a black shirt under the dress, denim pants and purple boots with a Pikachu on her shoulder.

"Yellow, what are you doing here!" Leaf yelled.

"You know that girl?" Gary asked.

"She is my sister Gary!"

"What** she** is little Yellow?" Gary said, shocked.

"But… last time we saw her she was really feminine!" Dawn said.

"I was bored wearing pink and brushing my hair so I changed my style. I changed my wardrobe. That's when I decided to go on a journey," Yellow said proudly.

"Yellow what are you doing in Petalburg?" Leaf asked.

"Me and my travelling buddies want to challenge the Petalburg Gym."

"What travelling buddies?" Leaf asked.

"Us!" three voices from behind Yellow said.

Three teenagers appeared. Two boys and a girl. One of the boys, was about the age of fourteen, had bluish-black hair and brown eyes, wearing glasses, a green T-shirt, brown shorts and green and black shoes, with a Gallade next to him. The other boy was about fifteen years old, with spiky black hair and red-brown eyes, a red hat, a red short-sleeved jacket, blue jeans and red-black shoes with a Pikachu on his head. The girl was about fourteen years old, with long blond hair, blue eyes, blue jeans, a silver t-shirt and silver converse with a Mightyena next to her.

"Max, your Ralts evolved. " May said looking at the trainer with the Gallade.

"May, of course my Ralts evolved." Max answered.

"Red, Pika seems tougher." Ash said to the trainer with the Pikachu on his hat.

"Ash, I've trainer Pika great." Red said.

"And you should be Lolly!" Dawn said to the girl with the Mightyena.

"Yes, I am Lolly. Now that you know our names, would you mind if you told us yours?" Lolly asked.

"I'm Dawn!"

"Hello, I'm May, Max's sister!"

"Leaf here! My sister is Yellow!"

"Misty is my name!"

"Paul."

"I am Gary!"

"Call me Drew!"

"Hi, I am Ash, Red's brother!"

"As we said before, we are here to challenge the Petalburg Gym. Where's dad, May?" Max said.

"At Undella town with mom," May muttered.

"And how are we going to earn the Balance badge?" Red whined.

"I am the Gym leader here for a week, understood?" May said.

"So, May, do you know the gym's rules to be a substitute Gym leader?" Max asked.

"Of course! It is a three-on-three match; only the challenger is allowed to switch Pokémon. Am I right, Max?" May said.

"I am surprised that you are right. Let's begin the match. Who'll go first?"

"I will!" Red yelled.

"I'll go second!" Yellow said.

"And I'll go third!" Max said.

"What about Lolly?" Misty asked.

"I'm a Pokémon Coordinator," Lolly answered.

"Me too!" May said.

"But aren't you a Gym Leader?" Lolly asked May.

"I'm substitute Gym Leader for a week. The formal Gym Leader is mine and Max's father, Norman," May explained.

"Have you got a judge?" Red asked.

"Uh… no," May said embarrassed.

"I can judge! I had taken judging lessons when I was ten years old!" Leaf offered.

"Okay, so Leaf is the judge," Misty stated.

"Let's start the battle!" Max cried.

"Okay, it'll be a three-on-three Pokémon battle between the Gym Leader, May, and the challenger, Red from Pallet town. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon. Begin the match!" Leaf called.

"Skitty, take the stage!" May cried and tossed Skitty's Pokeball in the air.

"Nyaa!"

"Pika, it's your turn!" Red yelled.

"Pika chuu!"

"The challenger can have the first move," May said to Red.

"Pika, use Thunderbolt!"

A bolt of lightning came out of Pika's cheeks and went towards Skitty.

"Skitty, counter with Blizzard!"

The two attacks collided but Skitty's Blizzard was tougher and it froze Pika when it reached him.

"Now Skitty, Assist!"

Assist turned out to be Blaziken's Fire Spin so it melted the ice.

"Pika, Thunderbolt!" Red yelled.

The Thunderbolt reached Skitty and it fainted.

"Munchlax, take the stage!" May yelled.

(A/N I'm pretty bored to write the rest of the battle. So Pika won Munchlax but lost to Glaceon. Then, Red sent out Saur, his Venusaur, but Glaceon beat Saur too. Red sent out Poli, his Poliwrath, and it beat Glaceon. So Red earned the Balance badge.)

"I will battle Yellow with other three of my Pokémon," May said.

(A/N Yellow sent out Dodosuke, her Dodrio, and it lost to May's Blaziken then she sent out Rattchan, her Raticate, which barely won May's Blaziken, but lost to May's Venusaur. Then she sent out Chuchu, her Pikachu, and Chuchu beat Venusaur and barely beat Wartortle so Yellow gained the Balance badge.)

"Next up is Max!" Leaf said.

"I have three more Pokémon with which I'm going to battle Max. Two of them are newly caught and they are not so tough, but we'll try!" May said.

"YOU CAUGHT TWO MORE POKEMON AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Max yelled.

"Eh…"

"CAN YOU SHUT UP?" Misty screeched.

The Maple siblings nodded and took their positions in the battlefield.

(A/N sorry. I'm bored to write the details for the battle. Max first sent out Grovyle and May her new Altaria. Altaria beat Grovyle but she was weakened in the process. Then, Max sent out Gabite and it beat May's Altaria. Then May sent out her new Arcanine, but it lost to Gabite narrowly. Then May sent out Beautifly and beat Gabite. Max's last Pokémon was Gallade. Beautifly and Gallade ended up in a tie. But May gave her brother the Balance badge anyway.)

"Wow, sis, your new Pokémon are awesome!"

"Thanks Max, your Pokémon are great too!"

"I'm hungry," Gary whined.

"Wanna go grab a bite at the new noodle shop?" Ash suggested hopefully.

"No!" Misty said. Ash's face dropped. He really wanted to go eat.

"I can cook!" Dawn said.

"I didn't know you could cook Troublesome."

"IT'S DAWN!"

"Whatever, Diana, can you cook?"

"It's Dawn and of course I can cook!"

"I can help you," Misty said.

"Mist, I wouldn't trust food made by you," Ash said.

Misty's eyes burned with anger and she grabbed her super-mallet 200 and whacked Ash. Poor boy…  
>Ash got back up after a while, his hands on top of his head, and whimpered when he saw Misty still angry.<p>

"You'd better trust food made by me, Ash, or else…"

Ash nodded, like an obedient Growlithe, and curled up in a ball with Pikachu on his side patting his back friendly.

The two girls ran off to the kitchen to cook, which left May, Leaf, Yellow, Ash, Paul, Drew, Lolly, Red, Gary and Max in the gym.

"Should we play Mario Kart?" Drew suggested.

"It is a good idea but only four players can play. Whoever wants to play raise your hand." May said.

May, Drew, Max and Red raised their hands.

"The rest of us will watch" Yellow said.

Ash, Leaf, Lolly and Gary nodded.

"What about you, Paul?" Red asked.

"Whatever," Paul answered.

"Is he always that cheerful?" Lolly asked ironically.

"Yes," Leaf answered.

The gang went to the Maple living room.

"Want to place a bet?" Drew asked.

"Sure!" Red, May and Max answered.

"Whoever loses, will do the dishes," May said.

Max, Red and Drew nodded.

"It's set!" Gary stated.

May booted up the Wii console and grabbed a red Wii remote. She threw a green one to Drew, an orange one to Red and a white one to Max. She took four special Mario Kart steering wheels and put one to her own remote and tossed the other three to the others.

When everyone was ready, May put her profile and chose four players.

"I take Mario!" she yelled.

"Sheesh, calm down May," Drew said and flicked his hair.

Max accidentally clicked on Luigi.

"Luigi is MINE!" Drew yelled ten times louder than May.

"Calm down, Drew. I accidentally clicked on Luigi," Max said while May, Leaf, Lolly, Yellow, Gary, Red and Ash were laughing. Even Paul was smirking.

Max took Dry Bones and Red took Yoshi.

"We will do the Special cup. Is it ok with you?" May asked.

Everybody nodded and the game started.

The first course was the Dry Dry Ruins. May was first, Max second, Red third and Drew fourth.

The second course was the Moonview Highway. May was _again _first, Red second Max third and Drew fourth.

The third course was Bowser's Castle. May was _again_ first, Red second Max third and Drew fourth.

The final course was Rainbow Road. May was _again_ first, Red second, Max third and Drew fourth.

The overall results were: May: 1st, Red: 2nd, Max: 3rd and Drew 4th.

"It seems like we have our loser!" Red announced.

"Wow, Drew, you totally suck at Mario Kart," Ash said.

"Food is ready!" Misty announced as she and Dawn came in.

"Drew, why are you sulking?" Dawn asked when she saw Drew sulking in the corner.

When Dawn saw that Drew was not going to answer soon, she asked May.

"May, why is Drew sulking?"

"He lost on Mario Kart and he has to do the dishes," May answered.

"So, where's the food?" Ash asked.

"In the kitchen," Misty answered.

Ash ran off to the kitchen with Pikachu in hot pursuit.

The others walked to the kitchen and took their seats at the kitchen table. Dawn and Misty had prepared three delicious pizzas Margherita.

"Wow, Troublesome, you _can_ cook after all," Paul said.

Dawn ignored the comment and rolled her eyes.

When everybody finished, it was already 10:45 am so they watched TV and left Drew behind to do the dishes. Little did they know that Max and Lolly were **not** in the living room.

**In the garden**

"Mightyena and Gardevoir, silver mist!" Lolly yelled and tossed two Pokeballs in the air. The two Pokémon appeared in a cloud of silver mist.

"Now, Mightyena, Dark Pulse and Gardevoir Psychic to control it. Now, Gardevoir, form a dark tunnel with the Dark Pulse and Mightyena get into it and use Shadow Ball! Good, Mightyena get out of there with Quick Attack and go to Gardevoir's side and use Shadow Ball in the tunnel. You too Gardevoir!" Lolly commanded.

The dark tunnel's walls, on the outside, were glowing in rainbow colors, because of Psychic, and multiple balls of shadow came out of the tunnel's mouth.

"Mightyena, use Fire Fang on the tunnel! Gardevoir, use Magical Leaf on the Shadow Balls!" Lolly yelled.

The Shadow Balls disintegrated when the Magical Leaves touched them and the dark tunnel glowed red and exploded when the Fire Fang made contact.

"Now, for the finish, Mightyena, Howl and Gardevoir, Ice Punch in the air!"

Mightyena howled and Gardevoir Ice Punched the air and it left a trail of icy blue sparkles.

"Good job, you deserve these Pokeblocks," Lolly praised her Pokémon and gave them two silver Pokeblocks.

"Great job Lolly," a voice that came from behind Lolly said.

"Who's there?" Lolly asked.

"Don't worry, Lolly, it's me, Max," Max said and appeared next to Lolly and patted Mightyena on her head.

"Where are Gardevoir and Gallade?" Lolly asked.

"Over there. I think Gallade likes Gardevoir," Max answered pointing under a tree where Gardevoir was leaning on Gallade's shoulder and Gallade on Gardevoir's head.

"You know, sometimes, a Pokémon trainer's feelings are mutual to his Pokémon's," Max said.

"What do you-" Lolly started to say but she was stopped by Max's lips on hers.

The kiss was brief. Max pulled away quickly and muttered an apology.

Lolly couldn't utter a single word. Had Max just kissed her?

She just stared at his warm, brown, eyes in shock.

"Max, what did you do that for?" Lolly asked.

"I said I'm sorry," Max muttered.

"No, I mean _why_ did you kiss me?" Lolly asked.

"Because- because I-" Max stuttered.

"Because you…" Lolly said

"BecauseIloveyou. Happy now?" Max confessed.

"Yes, I am happy," Lolly grinned.

Why are you happy?" Max said, confused.

"Because I love you too," Lolly muttered.

"You do?" Max asked.

Lolly nodded and kissed him, this time more passionately.

When they pulled away, Max was staring at Lolly goofily.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lolly asked.

"I had my first kiss before my sister!" Max said, happily.

"I had my first kiss before my brother too!" Lolly said.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, you know him. His name is Brendan Birch."

"YOUR BROTHER IS BRENDAN BIRCH!" Max yelled so loudly it scared a flock of Murkrow.

"Yes. Why, what's wrong with Brendan?"

"He has tried to seduce my sister over TEN times!"

"He never told me that and, because _he_ did it, it doesn't mean I will do something similar. We may be siblings but we are _so_ different."

"Okay… let's get inside, it is kinda cold out here."

Lolly returned her Gardevoir and whistled to her Mightyena to come. Max gestured to his Gallade to follow him.

**The living room**

Max and Lolly entered the warmth of the house only to find the rest of the guys, including Drew who had finished doing the dishes, sleeping on the couch or the floor.

"Let's wake them up," Lolly whispered.

Max nodded.

"I'll take the guys, you take the girls," he said.

Lolly woke up the girls and Max woke up the boys and told them to go to bed. The news could wait for tomorrow morning.


	3. Day two, kidnapped

Me: Yay, third chap is up.

Drew: Who are you going to torture in this chapter?

Me: I'm not torturing anybody!

Drew: Yeah, right.

May, Dawn, Leaf: SHE IS NOT TORTURING ANYBODY!

*Misty whacks Drew with her mallet*

Me: Thanks, girls!

Girls: It's nothing.

Me: Now, who wants to do the disclaimer?

Yellow: I will. HeartsAndSouls does not own Pokémon and never will.

Me: You don't have to be so hard to me…

Yellow: I'm just saying the truth.

* * *

><p><em>The second day of summer<em>

_Specialshipping_

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

I woke up at 7:45. I shot out of my sleeping bag, at the living room. I walked towards the bathroom in my T-shirt, which had a sleeping Skitty on it and my shorts that had Beautifly all over them.

I tripped and fell on something, or better _someone_, soft.

"Get off me!" that someone groaned.

"Sorry." I muttered and rolled over.

I looked at the poor guy I had fallen on. It was Drew. Oh the irony.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked.

"Yes. Oh, by the way, nice pajamas." Drew said.

I blushed and got up. I walked to the bathroom. I put on my clothes and got out. Drew got in the bathroom and changed too. On our way to the living room I bumped on Max.

"Oh, M-May, I w-want to t-tell you s-something." Max stuttered.

"What is it, Max?" I asked.

"In private." He told me.

"C'mon Max let's go upstairs." I told him.

He nodded and practically ran upstairs at his room. I followed him and sat on his bed.

"Now, Max, what do you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Let's suppose I have a girlfriend and have had my first kiss before you. How would you act?" Max asked.

"At first I would be really mad because you have had your first kiss before me, but then I'll hug you and congratulate you for having a girlfriend." I said.

"MAX MAPLE HOW DARE YOU HAVE YOUR FIRST KISS BEFORE ME?" I yelled at Max as realization dawned on me. His question wasn't so innocent after all. But then, I hugged him happily. I was glad my brother had a girlfriend.

"So, who is she?" I asked.

"Lolly." He answered.

"She's so sweet and good, I'm so glad you're with her!" I exclaimed.

"Let's go downstairs." Max said.

I followed Max downstairs at the living room. We were chatting happily until 2 o'clock. Until…

**Normal POV**

Everybody was chatting happily, like friends do. When a loud BOOM echoed through the living room everybody, scared or stunned turned to see what had caused the noise.

There, in the middle of the living room, was Team Rocket on a large robot made out of steel shaped like an Ursaring.

"Prepare for trouble we're here for Pikachu!" Jessie started.

"And make it double we're here for you too!" James said, pointing at Yellow, Red, Leaf and Gary.

They were about to continue their motto, but Dawn stopped them.

"Why are you here for them only?"

"Because they are the Healer, the Battler, the Trainer and the Evolver. Am I right?" Jessie said maliciously.

"Yes, we are!" The four Pokémon trainers yelled in unison.

"So, we will have our package of special Pokémon trainers complete!" James said.

"No, you are missing the Breeder, the Capturer and the Exchanger!" Red shouted

"That's what _you_ think!" Meowth said.

James clicked a button and showed them three tied up trainers. Jimmy, the Breeder, Marina, the Capturer and Silver, the Exchanger.

"Let them go!" Yellow yelled.

"In your dreams, Healer." Jessie said.

Right then, James pushed an other button and four mechanical arms grabbed Gary, Leaf, Red and Yellow and dragged them into the robot's giant inside.

**Yellow's POV**

I knew that being the Healer would get me in trouble. I felt a sharp pain on my back as the mechanical arms threw us in a small, dungeon like, room. I had hit the edge of a small crate.

I started sobbing. My back was hurting and I was in a small room. In addition to all these, I wasn't wearing my favorite straw hat. I know you'll say it's just a straw hat but it's really special to me.

"Everything is going to be all right." Red soothed me.

"I hope you're right, Red." I answered.

"By the way, do you know where Marina, Jimmy and Silver are trapped?" Leaf wondered out loud.

"No." Gary answered for all of us.

"I've got an idea!" Red exclaimed.

"What kind of idea?" Leaf asked.

"The members of this small group of Team Rocket that

captured us are completely dense." He stated.

"Don't tell me!" Gary said, mock-shocked.

"They didn't take our Pokémon." Red finished.

"Yeah, Red is right." Leaf said.

"So that means we can escape!" Gary concluded.

"Go, Saur!" Red yelled.

"Go, Blastoise!" Gary shouted.

"Go, Charizard!" Leaf cried.

They all looked at me weirdly.

"Why don't you take out your Pokémon too?" Red asked.

"I can't move, my back hurts." I admitted.

I closed my eyes and continued sobbing. I was weak. I was always the weakest of all the Pokedex holders. I didn't want to be weak. Red could come up with the best battle strategies in no time, Gary could train Pokémon awesomely, Leaf could evolve Pokémon, Marina could catch loads of Pokémon, Jimmy could breed Pokémon and Silver could exchange Pokémon. I could heal Pokémon. No big deal. That's what Pokémon centers are for.

"I can carry you." Red said, blushing.

"That will slow you down, I don't want to be a burden." I cried.

"You're not a burden!" Leaf said.

She, then, walked closer to me and added in my ear.

"C'mon silly, **Red** just offered to carry you! You can't miss _that _opportunity!"

I blushed but didn't say anything. After a minute or so, Red sighed, put his arms around me and picked me up bridal style. Leaf grinned and did the peace sign. Gary chuckled. Chuchu and Pika jumped on Red's shoulder and cuddled each other. I tried to escape his grip but my back hurt.

"I give up…" I sighed.

Red grinned.

"Let's go, Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Leaf said.

The flamethrower heated up the metal door.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" Gary yelled.

The door cooled down and became weak and rusty.

"Now, Saur Solar Beam!" Red shouted.

The Solar Beam broke the door and we walked outside or, in my case, were carried outside.

We heard muffled screams from an other door next to us. We were sure it was Marina, Jimmy and Silver; so, Red, Gary and Leaf broke the door and let them out.

"Awww, Reddie is carrying little Yellow!" Jimmy said, mockingly.

"Shut up, Jimmy. Yellow hurt her back and she can't walk!" Red said obviously annoyed.

"You guys can continue this argument later, now let's send Team Rocket blasting off again!" Marina said.

**Normal POV**

The seven teens reached the control room, were Jessie, James and Meowth were enjoying their food.

"Did you miss us?" Leaf stepped forward and said.

"How did you, twerps, manage to escape?" Meowth said, surprised.

"You didn't take our Pokémon away!"Gary said.

Before Team Rocket could do anything, Yellow's Chuchu and Red's Pika shocked Team Rocket while Red, Silver, Gary, Leaf, Marina, Yellow and Jimmy were jumping off the robot.

"We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket yelled as they were flying into the air.

"Thanks for saving us." Silver said.

"No problem!" Red answered.

"We'd better get going, we have work to do!" Marina said and took out a Pokeball witch contained her faithful Xatu and flew to New Bark town. Silver and Jimmy shrugged and let their own flying Pokémon, Jimmy's being a Pidgeot and Silver's a Honchkrow, to lead them to New Bark town.

"That was weird." Yellow said.

The others nodded and walked to Petalburg since they were not far away. When they reached May's house, they rang the doorbell and a pale Max opened the door.

"Thank Arceus you're okay!" He exclaimed and let them in.

"Red, why are you carrying Yellow?" Ash asked when he saw his little brother carrying Yellow.

"She got hurt and she couldn't walk so someone had to carry her!" Red answered.

"Are you all right, Yellow?" Misty said when she heard that Yellow was injured.

"Yes, I'm fine, really." Yellow said.

"If you think that almost breaking your back is fine then what is bad?" Leaf said.

Misty examined Yellow's back and said it would be fine in two days' time.

"WHAT! I'll be locked inside, alone, for two days?" Yellow yelled.

"I can stay with you." Red said.

"Awww, young love." May and Dawn sighed.

"WE'RE NOT IN LOVE!" Red and Yellow yelled.

"Sure, whatever you say…" Lolly rolled her eyes.

"So, tell us what happened and we'll tell you our news." Max said.

So, Leaf told them what happened with Team Rocket and Lolly and Max told them that they're dating.

"When we continue traveling it'll not be so much fun if you're a couple now." Yellow whined.

"Maybe if you were a couple too it wouldn't be so boring." Lolly said.

The two teens blushed furiously and looked at each other's eyes.

"KISS, KISS!" Dawn, May, Leaf, Lolly, Misty, Ash, Gary, Max even Drew and Paul yelled.

Red and Yellow were unconsciously leaning in while the others were cheering.

**Red's POV**

I was looking in Yellow's eyes. It was like only she and I existed in the whole world. Her ponytail was exposed. She wasn't hiding her hair under that straw hat today. Man, was I glad about that. She was more beautiful like that. Wait, did I say beautiful?

I felt my heart skip a beat as her face came closer. I couldn't kiss her in the middle of a crowded room, now, could I?

My impulse was stronger than pure logic so I kissed her. There. In front of everybody.

"I love you." I murmured.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

"Awww, how CUTE!" Leaf and Dawn cooed.

I flinched. I had completely forgotten that we had spectators.

"How about some dinner?" I suggested trying not to face my older brother, Ash.

"Yeah!" Ash said, completely oblivious to what had happened before.

**Normal POV**

It was pretty late so, when everybody ate, they fell to sleep. Yellow was on the couch, because of her back and Red was holding her hand.

* * *

><p>Me: I know, there was too much fluff in this.<p>

Drew: You got that right.

May: Review please!

Dawn: Yes, tell us what you think

Me: Goodbye, see you later!


	4. Day three, a flirtatious truth or dare

Me: Ok, here is chapter 4! This chapter will focus mostly on OldRivalShipping. Disclaimer please!

Misty: FireRed-Rose does not own Pokémon or the characters. She does own Lolly though.

Me: Thanks Misty. Thanks to Fprmr1 for reviewing. Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p><em>The third day of summer<em>

_OldRivalShipping_

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

It was already 10:30 pm. Everything was normal. I was making Poffins, Lolly was grooming her Pokémon, May and Drew were bickering like a married couple, Ash was eating, Misty was hitting him with her mallet, Max was reading books, Paul was training his Pokémon, Red and Yellow were watching TV and Gary was flirting with Leaf. Wait. Gary. Flirting. With. Leaf. That was not normal! Maybe Team Rocket did something to his brain yesterday. Yes. That's it.

I turned my attention back to the Poffins. After a minute, they were ready.

"Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Togekiss and Typhlosion, come here, Poffins!" I called my Pokémon.

My Pokémon ran to me. I gave each one of them two Poffins. Well, I gave Mamoswine ten. That Pokémon has got a huge appetite!

When my Pokémon finished eating, I returned Mamoswine, Togekiss, Pachirisu, Buneary and Typhlosion to their Pokéballs.

I decided to watch TV with Red and Yellow for a while so I sat on the couch next to Piplup.

**Leaf's POV**

Gary was annoying me all morning. I tried to ignore him by training with my Pokémon but no such luck. He was asking me stuff that he was supposed to know, since we knew each other since we were two years old, like 'when is your birthday', 'what is your favorite Pokémon', 'what was your first Pokémon' and 'what are your hobbies'. If I didn't know him better I'd say he was flirting with me.

"So, Leaf, what are you going to do later?" Gary asked me.

"Anything that doesn't involve you." I answered.

"Aw, come on Leaf. We are friends since we were two years old! Let's do something together!" Gary said.

"I think I'm going to watch TV with Yellow, Dawn and Red. Come on Bulbasaur." I said.

I sat on the couch next to Dawn and Piplup, with my Bulbasaur on my lap. Gary came inside and sat next to me.

"What's up guys? The room, suddenly, became really crowded." Red said. It was obvious he wanted to spend some time alone with Yellow.

"Okay lover boy, Leaf and I are outta here!" Dawn said.

Dawn and I walked out of the room. Bulbasaur and Piplup were following us.

"There's still Gary in here and what did you mean by lover boy?" Red yelled at Dawn's back.

Dawn and I giggled and ignored Red's comment.

"She meant that it's pretty obvious that you want to spend some time alone with Yellow." Gary said and followed us, leaving behind a blushing Red and a giggling Yellow.

**Normal POV**

As soon as we went outside, Dawn grabbed Gary and dragged him to a corner. Leaf looked at their retreating backs, feeling jealous that Dawn was going to be alone with Gary and not her.

"Gary, stop flirting with Leaf." Dawn said.

Gary blushed. "I'm not flirting with Leaf!" He yelled.

Thankfully, for him, Leaf was far away and didn't hear anything, but on the other hand, every other boy and girl (except Red and Yellow) was in hearing range and heard Gary yelling.

"Aw, little Gary's in love with Leaf!" Paul mocked.

"I'm NOT!" Gary yelled.

"Sure, you aren't." May and Drew said simultaneously.

"Stop saying what I'm saying!" May and Drew yelled in sync.

"I'm not saying what you're saying!" May and Drew said in sync, again.

"Ah, you're so cute together." Lolly sighed.

"No we're not!" May and Drew said together.

"Whatever you say." Misty said and rolled her eyes.

**Gary's POV**

Phew, Drew and May practically saved me. If it wasn't for them, I'd be questioned by Dawn about Leaf. Thank you Drew and May.

I tiptoed away as carefully as I could but Max grabbed my shirt and said.

"Guys, stop bickering, Gary is going to escape!"

"Escape to where?" Ash asked.

"To anywhere but here." I answered.

"Aw, come on Gary, we're not that bad, are we?" Dawn asked.

"Yes you are." I answered.

"Why?" Ash said.

"Because you won't let me get away!" I exclaimed.

"And why do you want to get away, to go flirt with Leaf?" Misty asked.

"I'm not flirting with that pesky girl, why would I?"

"Because you like her." Drew and May said in sync.

"No I don't!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." Lolly said.

"Don't you believe me?"

"No." Paul answered.

"Why?"

"Because you were flirting with her this morning." Max answered.

"No I wasn't!"

"Sure." Drew and May said in sync.

"You two are starting to annoy me. I'm outta here! " I said.

Before anyone could stop me, I dashed in the house and bumped on Leaf.

Unfortunately, she fell backwards and I fell on top of her.

"Get off me!" She shouted.

"Sorry, I tripped." I mumbled and got up.

**Leaf's POV**

I got up after Gary, walked to the living room, kicked Red out of it and invited the girls inside to chat.

"So, Leaf, who do you like?" Dawn asked.

"N-no one." I stuttered.

"Yeah, that's why you're stuttering." Misty said.

"Do you want me to shout to the world that you like Ash, May likes Drew and Dawn likes Paul?" I retorted.

"What are you going to say about me and Yellow?" Lolly asked.

"Uh… that you're cheating on Red and Max?" I said.

"They wouldn't believe you." Yellow said.

"How are you so sure?" I asked.

"I am." Yellow answered.

"Want to play truth or dare?" May asked.

"Sure!" Dawn, Yellow and Lolly said.

"What about you, Leaf?" Dawn questioned me.

"Sure, but let's invite the boys to play with us." I said.

"I'll go get them!" May volunteered. She got up and went outside. She came after a few seconds dragging Drew, her Blaziken dragging both Gary and Paul. Ash, Max and Red came willingly inside.

**Normal POV**

"Thanks Blaziken! Return." May said to her Blaziken and returned it to its Pokéball.

Yellow was lying down on the couch because of her back injury, so that left two more couches, a loveseat and two armchairs. Lolly sat on a corner of Yellow's couch, Leaf, Dawn and Misty sat on one of the couches, Ash, Gary and Paul sat on the other, Max sat on one of the armchairs and Red on the other. May and Drew were left with the loveseat.

"I'm not sitting with him/her!" They both yelled simultaneously.

"Yes, you are." Leaf said and commanded her Bulbasaur to use Wine Whip on them and throw them on the loveseat.

**Drew's POV**

I saw Bulbasaur's vines coming towards me and commanded Roserade to use Petal Dance to stop them but she ignored me. I felt the vines carry me and throw me on the couch. A second later, a body landed on top of me. It was May! I felt the heat rising up to my cheeks but controlled it.

"Get off me!" I growled. I winced at how unfriendly my voice sounded.

May hurried, got off me and sat on the other edge of the loveseat. I had this side to me, thankfully.

**Normal POV**

Dawn was whispering something that sounded like 'ah, they look _so_ cute together' in Leaf's ear and Leaf was nodding, Misty was smirking at May and Drew evilly, Yellow and Lolly were sighing, Gary and Paul were snickering, Red was pretending not to pay any attention at his surroundings, Max was glaring at Drew and Ash was eating a burger. Drew and May were shifting uncomfortably at their seats.

"Let's begin the game!" Lolly said.

Everybody nodded and the game started.

"Who will go first?" Red asked.

"May, since she is the one that invited us to her house." Dawn answered.

"Okay… Um… Dawn! Truth or Dare?" May asked.

"Truth." Dawn answered, comfortable.

"Do you like Kenny?" May asked.

"As a friend but nothing more." Dawn answered, honestly.

"Misty! Truth or Dare?" Dawn asked.

"Dare!" Misty answered. She was always the daring type.

"I dare you to… wear a mini-dress for the rest of the night!" Dawn finished, happy with her dare.

"Hand over the dress." Misty muttered and stretched out her hand. Dawn handed her a pink _very_ short dress. Poor Misty…

Misty disappeared into the bathroom and changed to Dawn's pink, short dress. She came out after a while, blushing. Ash's mouth shot open in shock but he closed it quickly. Misty sat on the couch and crossed her legs.

"Drew, Truth or Dare?" Misty asked.

"Truth." Drew answered.

"Why do you give the roses to May?" Misty asked.

"Because she is a good Coordinator." Drew muttered.

Misty eyed him suspiciously but accepted the answer.

"Paul, Truth or Dare?" Drew asked.

"Dare." Paul grumbled.

"I dare you to wear one of Dawn's short skirts for the night." Drew said.

"Do I have to?" Paul asked.

"Yep. Dawn, hand over a skirt." Drew said.

Dawn gave Paul a, short, checkered hot pink and black skirt.

"At least can you give me something that is _not_ pink?" Paul asked.

"Nope." Dawn answered.

Paul went into the bathroom and changed. He came out after ten minutes wearing the skirt. Dawn, May, Misty, Leaf and Lolly started giggling when he came inside. Yellow, Red, Gary, Drew and Max were grinning like idiots, trying not to laugh while Ash was laughing like a maniac.

Paul quickly sat on the couch next to Gary.

"Gary, Truth or Dare?" Paul asked.

"Uh… Truth!" Gary answered.

Paul looked at the other boys. The plan was starting now.

**Max's POV**

"Gary, tell us the real reason why you stopped flirting with girls." Paul said.

"Because I like a girl." Gary muttered.

Drew smirked. Phase one of the plan is complete.

"Care to tell us who that girl is?" Drew asked.

"N-no!" Gary stuttered.

"Come on! It's not like she's in here, right?" I questioned.

"Uh…" Yes! We succeeded. Gary was speechless.

"Aw, come on, you can tell us! We're your friends!" Red said.

"Uh… I got to go to the toilet!" Gary said and got up but Ash caught him.

**Normal POV**

"Tell us, or else we will make you wear one of Dawn's dresses and make up all day tomorrow and tomorrow we're going to the mall and you're coming with us." Drew said.

"Okay! I like Leaf." He yelled.

The other boys (except Paul) high-fived each other yelling "Success!"

Leaf was staring at Gary while the other girls were sighing and muttering 'how cute'.

**Leaf's POV**

I quickly got out of my trance, grabbed Gary's hand and led him outside.

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Well, I want you to know that I feel the same way." I whispered in his ear.

He smiled and pulled me in a brief kiss. I smiled too.

We walked, hand-in-hand back to the room. Suddenly, we didn't care about how much we would be teased by most of the boys and girls.

The game continued till midnight. So far, Red and Yellow had kissed, Max and Lolly had switched clothes for the night, Gary and I had also kissed, Ash was forced not to eat anything, May was forced to sit on Drew's lap for three hours and Dawn had to wear Paul's clothes.

When the game finished everybody changed to his or her pajamas and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Me: So, this was the OldRivalShipping chapter!<p>

Gary: Review please. I didn't do all these stuff for nothing!

Me: You weren't forced to do these stuff, Gary.


	5. Day four, at the mall

Me: Hello, everybody! I want to thank BittersweetSienna, Fprmr1, azngirlhere and Contestshippingforever for reviewing. This'll be the Pokeshipping chapter for all the Pokeshippers out there! Disclaimer, please!

May: FireRed-Rose does not own Pokémon.

Me: Thanks, May! Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p><em>The fourth day of summer<em>

_Pokeshipping_

_At the mall_

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's POV<strong>

I was woken up by Dawn shouting 'My hair, my poor hair!' at about 6:30 pm.

"Ugh… What's going on here?" I asked.

"It seems like Dawn is having a bad hair day," Yellow answered.

"Oh, Yellow, how's your back? Today we're going to the mall and we'd love it if you could come," Leaf said.

"My back's fine! I think I can walk with some support!" Yellow answered.

"Red's support of course!" I snickered.

Yellow blushed and started petting her Pikachu, Chuchu.

"Ugh, what's this noise?" Ash asked.

"Its Dawn. Apparently, she's got a bad hair day," Lolly answered.

"What time is it?" Drew and May groaned.

"About 6:30 am." Max answered.

"Troublesome girl. She just _had _to wake us up so early!" Paul grumbled.

"I'm going to help her restore her hair in its original state," I announced.

"Don't get killed!" Gary shouted.

I smiled at his comment. Everybody knew that Dawn could kill when she had a bad hair day.

I picked up my Azurill, got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Is everything all right, Dawn?" I asked and knocked on the door.

"No, nothing's all right! My hair is awful!" she answered.

"Why don't you use Piplup's Bubblebeam to fix your, ah, problem?" I suggested.

"Yes! You're right! Thanks a lot Misty!" Dawn exclaimed.

I heard Dawn command her Piplup to use Bubblebeam on her hair. I smiled and hoped for the best.

"Dawn how's your hair now?" I asked.

"It's great! Thanks Misty!" Dawn said.

"Good, now, can you hurry up? I want to get dressed too," I said.

"Sure!" Dawn answered.

After ten minutes, Dawn got out of the bathroom dressed in her traveling dress.

"Was that hurrying up? We were waiting for ten minutes!" I said and pointed at the line that had formed behind me. Everybody was waiting to get dressed.

She scratched the back of her head sheepishly and said.

"Well at least you can go in now."

**Normal POV**

After everybody had changed it was already 7:45 am.

"When does the mall open?" Leaf asked.

"At 8:00 am." May answered.

"No, it opens at 8:15 am!" Drew protested.

"Wow, you two didn't talk at the same time again!" Gary laughed.

May and Drew ignored Gary and continued with their argument.

"I know that the mall here in Petalburg opens at 8:00 am!" May stated.

"How are you so sure?" Drew questioned.

"I _live_ here!" May countered.

"Well, sorry to interrupt you two, but the mall opens at 8:00 am. May is right," Max stated.

"How do you know?" Drew asked.

"I used the internet." Max answered.

"Hah! I win!" May exclaimed.

"Whatever," Drew grunted.

May, with a victorious smirk on her lips started walking to the door but tripped on Leaf's Bulbasaur which caused her to fall on Drew and which also caused their lips to collide.

Dawn was about to take out her camera but, when she found it, Drew and May had parted and gotten up on their feet, a blush visible on their cheeks.

Drew's blush immediately turned into a smirk.

"You really have fallen head over heels for me, May."

"No I haven't," May said.

"Whatever, you guys can continue flirting with each other later. Now, we have got to go to the mall." Leaf said.

"We are not flirting with each other!" May and Drew said in sync.

"Not again!" Gary exclaimed.

"We'd better get going," Leaf said.

May and Drew stopped glaring at each other and walked out of the door, May's Beautifly and Drew's Roserade following them. Leaf, Gary, Lolly and Max walked outside, their Bulbasaur, Umbreon, Mightyena and Gallade at their heels. Misty, Dawn, Yellow and Red looked at each other and shrugged, walking outside too, Azurill, Piplup, Chuchu and Pika following them. Ash ran outside because Lolly's Mightyena had taken his burger. Pikachu was following him because the burger had ketchup. Paul grunted and walked outside.

**Misty's POV**

After ten minutes of walking, we finally reached the mall.

"I'm going to go shopping! Who wants to come with me?" Dawn announced.

"I will," May volunteered.

"Me too!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Can I come too?" Lolly asked.

"Sure!" Dawn answered.

Leaf, Dawn, Lolly and May left to go shopping. Their Bulbasaur, Piplup, Mightyena and Beautifly behind them. I don't like shopping. I think it's really boring, especially if you're with Dawn or my sisters.

"I will go to the Game Corner!" Red announced.

"I will come too!" Yellow said.

"Count me in!" Gary exclaimed.

"Okay, to the Game Corner!" Red pumped his fist in the air.

Red, Yellow and Gary left. Pika, Chuchu and Umbreon following them.

"I'll go to buy some trainer supplies!" Max announced and started walking to the Poké Mart.

"I want to buy some berries for Pokéblocks so I'll come too," Drew said.

"I'll go too," Paul grunted and followed Drew and his Roserade and Max and his Gallade.

"So, it's just you and me now, Mist." Ash grinned.

I groaned. I am stuck with Ash Ketchum at the mall. Alone, with only my Azurill and his Pikachu as sane company.

A Pidgeotto flew by. It was carrying a bottle of ketchup at its talons. Pikachu ran behind it shouting.

"Pikapi, pikachu!" (My dear ketchup, come back!)

Scratch that. With only my Azurill as sane company.

"Wanna go eat?" Ash asked.

"But you just ate a burger!" I exclaimed.

"No, Lolly's Mightyena ate it!" Ash said.

"Okay, let's go eat," I gave in.

I followed Ash to a diner. We went inside and found a table. He sat down. I sat down too. My Azurill jumped on my lap. A waiter came to take our orders.

"Hey, Ash! The usual?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, Joey," Ash answered.

Joey turned to me. "And for the lady?"

"A strawberry smoothie and French fries," I answered.

Joey nodded and hurried off to the kitchen.

"So, Mist, do you like anybody?" Ash asked me.

I was shocked. Ash doesn't ask people if they like somebody unless… I shook my head. No, he couldn't like me, could he?

I blushed "Um… yes, I like somebody,"

"Who?" he asked.

"Uh…"

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me!" He said.

"Do _you_ like anybody?" I asked him.

"Yep!" He answered.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Um… I'll tell you after we eat!" Ash said.

"Your food is here!" Joey announced as he came to our table.

I thanked him and ate one of my French fries. Ash ate his burger at lightning speed and started drinking his juice. Soon after, he finished his juice too. How do all these things fit in his stomach? I had eaten only half of my French fries and I already felt full. I abandoned my fries and was about to give them to my Azurill but Ash stopped me.

"Can I eat those?" He asked pointing at my French fries. I shrugged.

"Sure," I answered.

He grinned and after a minute my French fries were history.

I drank my smoothie while staring at him. How can he eat and drink that fast?

"I'm done!" I announced.

"About time…" Ash grumbled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want to meet my mallet?" I asked.

Ash shook his head furiously.

"I'll pay," Ash volunteered.

Wow… Ash was acting really weird today.

"Okay… you'll pay!" I said.

Ash nodded and gave 100 Poké to Joey.

"Okay who do you like?" I asked him while we were walking out of the diner.

"If I tell you, you'll tell me who you like afterwards, okay?" Ash said.

I nodded and waited for Ash to tell me who he liked.

"Um… I like um… you," Ash whispered.

I stared at him, in shock. The answer he gave me was barely audible but I had heard him.

"Now your turn!" Ash exclaimed.

"I like you." I said.

Ash's eyes widened.

"You do?" He said in disbelief.

I nodded and hugged him. He smiled and hugged me back.

We looked at each other's eyes. Cerulean green met chocolate brown. He smiled and kissed me on the lips. At first I was shocked but then I kissed back, feeling bliss, happiness, joy.

We pulled away slightly panting and smiling.

Ash broke the silence.

"It's already noon, we must go find the others."

"Yes. Let's go!" I exclaimed and followed him to the shops.

**At the shops. Normal POV**

Drew, Max, Paul, Red, Yellow and Gary had joined May, Dawn, Lolly and Leaf at the clothes stores.

Drew, Paul, Max and Gary were groaning from the weight of bags filled with clothes, shoes, accessories and makeup. Gallade was easily lifting about ten bags. Red was excepted from the bag carrying because he had to support Yellow.

Dawn, May, Leaf and Lolly were carrying about two or three bags each, the rest given to the boys and Gallade.

"Haven't you bought enough stuff already?" Paul grunted.

"No! Today we'll shop 'till we drop!" Dawn exclaimed. When she finished her sentence Drew, Gary, Paul and Max dropped on the floor from the weight of the bags.

"Uh… I guess we shopped 'till we dropped!" Dawn concluded while they were walking outside.

"Yes! We can go home now!" Max exclaimed.

"Okay, genius, how will we carry the bags?" Gary asked.

"We could send the bags to the Petalburg Gym with our flying Pokémon!" May suggested.

"Wow, Maybelle, you said something intelligent!" Drew smirked and flicked his hair.

May rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"So, what do you say?" She asked the others.

"Yeah, we should send the bags home with our flying Pokémon!" Max said.

"Altaria, take the stage!" May cried and Altaria came out of its Pokéball.

"Togekiss, spotlight!" Dawn exclaimed and Togekiss came out of its Pokéball.

"Honchkrow," Paul grunted and Honchkrow came out of its Pokéball.

"Flygon, go!" Drew said and Flygon came out of its Pokéball.

"I think that these four Pokémon can carry the bags to the Petalburg Gym," Yellow said.

"Or not," Leaf said while looking at the four Pokémon.

Altaria and Flygon were flirting and Togekiss and Honchkrow were hugging each other.

May, Drew, Dawn and Paul were staring at their Pokémon, their faces beet red.

"Aw, how sweet!" A familiar female voice from behind them cooed.

Everybody's heads turned and they saw Misty and Ash.

"Hey Misty, Ash!" Red greeted.

"Hey!" Ash answered.

"Is there something weird about you two?" Leaf asked.

"Weird? What kind of weird?" Misty asked.

"You seem closer to each other," Leaf answered.

"Um… That's true. We're together now," Misty said.

"Congratulations Misty!" Yellow said.

"Flygon, stop flirting with Altaria!" Drew yelled.

Everybody except Drew, May, Dawn and Paul had forgotten the little 'problem' between the four Pokémon.

"Togekiss, can you please stop hugging Honchkrow and carry these stuff to the Petalburg Gym?" Dawn sighed.

"You too Honchkrow," Paul grunted.

"Toge…" (Okay…) Togekiss murmured and let go of Honchkrow.

"Honch… (Whatever…) Honchkrow grunted.

"Altaria help Honchkrow and Togekiss!" May told her Altaria.

"Flygon help too!" Drew commanded.

"Alta, ria… (Yes miss May…) Altaria whispered.

"Fly, gon, fly… (Yes master Drew…) Flygon cried.

May, Drew, Dawn and Paul loaded the four Pokémon with bags and the Pokémon took off to the Petalburg Gym.

"Ugh, finally!" May exclaimed.

"We'd better go home ourselves now," Max said.

Everybody nodded and started walking to the Maple residence. There, Togekiss, Honchkrow, Altaria and Flygon were waiting for them like obedient Pokémon.

Altaria, Flygon, Togekiss and Honchkrow returned to their Pokéballs without complaining.

"Want to play Mario Kart?" Misty suggested.

"Yes but May, Drew, Red and Max will not play, they have already played," Leaf said.

"Okay, who wants to play?" Lolly asked.

Misty, Leaf, Ash and Gary raised their hands.

May booted up the Wii console and gave Misty a pale blue Wii remote, Leaf a dark green, Ash a dark blue and Gary a white one. She also gave them four special Mario Kart steering wheels.

Misty picked Koopa Troopa, Leaf picked Daisy, Ash picked Mario and Gary picked Bowser.

After four courses, Misty was the winner, Ash the runner-up, Leaf the third and Gary the fourth.

"Phew, I'm lucky we didn't place a bet at the start," Gary said.

"Yes you are, Oak," Leaf said.

"Let's eat dinner!" Ash yelled.

"Okay!" Red said.

Everybody went into the kitchen and started eating and talking about the day that had passed. It was full of happy memories especially for two people. Their names? Ash and Misty.

* * *

><p>Me: This is the end of chapter five, at the mall!<p>

Misty: Review, please!


	6. Day five, getting ready for the contest

Me: Hi! I want to thank Fprmr1 and BittersweetSienna for reviewing. This will be the IkariShipping chapter!

Paul: Why me…

Me: Come on, Paul! Cheer up!

Dawn: He hasn't got the ability to cheer up.

Me: Drew, would you do the disclaimer?

Drew: No.

Me: If you don't, I'll change the shipping from Contestshipping to Admirationshipping.

Drew: Whatever… FireRed-Rose does not own Pokémon or the characters.

Me: Thanks, Drew! Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p><em>The fifth day of summer<em>

_Ikarishipping_

_Getting ready for the contest_

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I yawned and got out of my pink sleeping bag. I glanced at my Pokétch. The time was 7:00 am. Ι grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom to change. Piplup was still sleeping. I decided to wake him up later.

I quickly changed into my dress, washed my face and brushed my teeth.

I got out of the bathroom, went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal from the cupboard. I took a carton of milk from the fridge and sat down. I enjoyed my breakfast and, when I was done eating, headed back to the living room and sat on one of the couches.

Because everyone else was asleep, I grabbed a random magazine from my bag. I read the cover. It was yesterday's _Coordinators daily_. I started reading. I reached the section of the ten best Coordinators of the 21st century.

_Rose Hayden, 9 Ribbon cups_

_Drew Hayden, 8 Ribbon Cups_

_May Maple, 7 Ribbon Cups_

_The Silver Phantom, 7 Ribbon Cups_

_Carly Hayden, 6 Ribbon Cups_

_Solidad Harrison, 5 Ribbon Cups_

_Zoey Adams, 5 Ribbon Cups_

_Dawn Berlitz, 5 Ribbon Cups_

_Johanna Berlitz, 4 Ribbon Cups_

_Kenny Lewis, 3 Ribbon Cups_

I was really happy to see my name on the list of the ten best Coordinators. Drew and May were also in there but I didn't see Lolly. My mom, Zoey and Kenny had made it to the top ten Coordinators, too. I had heard from Drew and May that Solidad was their friend. I would ask Drew later about the other two Haydens. Maybe they were related. Now, the only question was the Silver Phantom. Who is she?

There were pictures of the ten Coordinators, including me, in action next to their names.

Rose Hayden was a brunette girl wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans. A Pikachu was in the battlefield, unleashing a beautiful Electro Ball/Iron Tail combination. A Lucario was next to the Pikachu using an Aura Sphere/Metal Claw combination.

Drew seemed to be commanding his Roserade and Flygon to use a Petal Dance/Sandstorm combination.

May was smiling as her Blaziken was using Blaze Kick, while spinning, and Beautifly was using Silver Wind on the opposing Pokémon.

The Silver Phantom was a blonde girl wearing a, long, silver dress and a silver mask on her face. Her Mightyena and Gardevoir were both using Shadow Ball.

Carly Hayden was a green-haired woman, about the age of my mother, smirking in a very Drew-like way, while her Vaporeon and Flareon were unleashing a very powerful Fire-Water fusion.

Solidad was smiling as she commanded her Lapras and Pidgeot to use an Icy Wind/Gust combination.

Zoey was in her usual tomboyish outfit, her Glameow and Leafeon using an Energy Ball/Slash combination.

My mother, Johanna, was in a dress I hadn't seen before, beaming, her Glameow and Umbreon using Attract on the opposing Pokémon.

Kenny was commanding his Floatzel and Empoleon to use a Whirlpool/Hydro Cannon combination.

I looked at my picture. I was at last year's Kanto region Grand Festival. My Piplup and Togekiss were using Bubblebeam and Aura Sphere respectively. I still remember that battle. I had battled against a weirdo in a Cacturne costume, named Harley. I beat him easily and earned my fourth Ribbon Cup.

I flipped the page and the headline caught my attention.

**Contest in Petalburg city in two days**

Which meant that the contest was tomorrow! I really want to compete in a contest. I need one more ribbon to compete in this year's Hoenn Grand Festival. May and Drew already have five ribbons each so they don't need to compete.

I decided to go to the contest hall and register for the contest. I looked at Piplup. He seemed really tired so I didn't wake him up.

I grabbed May's house keys and unlocked the door. I stepped outside. The, warm, morning breeze caressed my face. I closed the door behind me and headed to the Petalburg city contest hall.

After twenty minutes, I reached the contest hall. I went inside and walked up to a girl, with a Chatot on her shoulder, behind the counter.

"Hello, miss, can I help you?" she said.

"Can I help you, can I help you?" Chatot mimicked.

I giggled slightly.

"I want to enter the contest here in Petalburg tomorrow. Can I register?" I said.

"Sure. May I see your contest pass?" she asked.

"Contest pass, contest pass!" Chatot mimicked.

I handed her my contest pass and she examined it.

"Oh, you're Dawn Berlitz! The eighth best of the top Coordinators!" she exclaimed.

"Top Coordinators, top Coordinators!" Chatot mimicked.

"Uh… yes, I am Dawn Berlitz," I said.

"Wow, I've always wanted to meet you! I'm Stella. I'm a Pokémon Coordinator but I'm working here for the summer!" Stella exclaimed.

"For the summer, for the summer!" Chatot mimicked

"Great! How many ribbons do you have?" I asked.

"I have got five ribbons in total. I competed at last year's Kanto Grand Festival but you won," Stella said.

"You won, you won," Chatot mimicked.

"Shut up, Celia!" Stella yelled at her Chatot, Celia.

"I apologize about Celia's behavior, it's just that she loves mimicking people, especially me," Stella said.

"It doesn't matter, I know how Chatot act, my grandma has got one," I said.

"So, what about my contest pass? Can I compete at the contest?" I asked.

"Sure you can! You were lucky you came here so early because this was the last position," Stella said.

"Thanks, Stella! I've got to go now, bye!" I said.

"Bye Dawn!" Stella shouted.

"Bye Dawn, bye Dawn!" Celia mimicked.

I giggled and walked outside. I headed to May's house.

I glanced at my Pokétch and looked at the time. It was 10:00 am!

"Togekiss, spotlight!" I yelled and Togekiss came out of her Pokéball.

"Kiiiisss!" Togekiss cried.

"Togekiss, can you take me to May's house ASAP?" I asked.

Togekiss nodded and let me climb on her back. She took off and, after five minutes, we reached May's house.

"Phew, I'm here!" I said as I got off Togekiss and returned her to her Pokéball.

I unlocked the door and got inside. I left May's keys on the kitchen table and went to the living room. There, everybody was awake and chatting.

"Oh, hey, Dawn!" May said when she acknowledged my presence.

**Normal POV**

"Hey, May!" Dawn greeted.

"So, did you register for the contest?" Leaf asked.

"How did you know I was going to register for the contest?" Dawn asked.

Leaf pointed at the couch Dawn was sitting before and on top of it was the magazine she was reading, open at the page which wrote: Contest in Petalburg city in two days.

"Yes, I registered a while ago. It was the last position," Dawn answered.

"Aw, crap! You can't register now, Lolly!" Max said.

"Too bad," Lolly said, a hint of fake sadness in her voice.

"I've never seen you competing in a contest. How did you get your four ribbons?" Yellow asked Lolly.

"I got them before I met you, guys," Lolly answered.

"Oh, Drew, I wanted to ask you something," Dawn said.

"What is it?" Drew asked.

"At yesterday's _Coordinators daily _there was a section about the ten best Coordinators. There were two more Haydens. One Rose and one Carly. Do you, by any chance, know them?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, I do. Rose is my sister. She is part-time Coordinator and Trainer. Carly is my mother," Drew answered.

"Okay thanks! Oh and does anybody know anything about the Silver Phantom? She seems really skilled," Dawn asked.

Everybody shook their heads.

"I will leave you now, I've gotta go train my Pokémon for the contest!" Dawn shouted and dashed out of the door.

"I'll go to the Petalburg Gym, I have to battle some challengers. Leaf, could you come and judge?" May said.

"Sure!" Leaf chirped and followed May to the Petalburg Gym.

"I'll go with Leaf and May!" Gary exclaimed and left for the Gym.

"He just wants to go to the Gym because he wants to be with Leaf," Red snickered.

"I'm going to go fishing!" Yellow exclaimed and grabbed her Super fishing rod.

"I'll come too!" Red said and left with Yellow to find a good fishing spot.

"I'll go swimming at the beach. Ash, can you come? Your Charizard can fly us there," Misty said.

"Okay!" Ash yelled and ran out of the house, Misty following him.

"I'll go watch May's Gym battle!" Drew said and headed for the Petalburg Gym.

**Paul's POV**

"And then there was one," I whispered to myself.

'I will go watch Troublesome train her Pokémon.' I thought and headed outside.

I could hear her voice from far away. It seemed like she was praising her Piplup and Typhlosion.

I admit it. I have feelings for her, though I'm pretty sure they're not mutual. If only she knew how many times I had put my cousin, Ursula, to stalk her…

I followed her voice and reached a small battlefield. I sat down on the bleachers. I didn't care if she saw me.

She must've heard my footsteps so she looked around to see if there was anybody there watching her. When she saw me, a look of question was in her eyes. She walked up to me.

"So, Paul, why are you here?" she asked.

"I was bored," I answered.

"And why did you come here?" Dawn asked.

"I wanted to battle you," I answered quickly. I mentally slapped myself.

"_You _want to battle _me_?" she asked.

"Yeah," I grunted.

"Why?" she asked.

"I want to see how strong Coordinators are," I answered.

"Okay then! I accept your challenge!" Dawn exclaimed.

I sighed and walked to my side of the battlefield. Troublesome walked to her side.

"It'll be a one-on-one battle. Are you okay with that?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Typhlosion, spotlight!" Dawn yelled.

"Typhlosion!" Typhlosion growled.

"Luxray, standby for battle!" I shouted. I had recently captured Luxray and I wanted to see how strong he was.

"Lux!" Luxray cried.

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower!" Dawn commanded.

"Luxray, counter with Thunderbolt!" I yelled.

Typhlosion's Flamethrower collided with Luxray's Thunderbolt and the two attacks exploded.

"Typhlosion, Quick Attack!" Dawn yelled. Typhlosion charged through the smoke and hit Luxray. Luxray fell to the ground.

"Luxray, stand up!" I commanded.

Luxray stood up to his feet and shook off the effect of the Quick Attack.

"Luxray, Thunder Fang!" I yelled.

Luxray charged towards Typhlosion, electricity crackling in its mouth.

"Counter with Swift!" Dawn shouted and multiple stars came out of Typhlosion's mouth and hit Luxray.

Luxray, though he may have taken some damage, kept charging.

"Typhlosion, get out of the way!" Dawn cried. Typhlosion rolled out of the way at the last second, Luxray's fangs barely brushing against her fur.

"Typhlosion, Lava Plume!" Dawn commanded.

My eyes widened. Lava Plume was one of Typhlosion's stronger moves!

Typhlosion roared. Flames engulfed the whole battlefield, successfully hitting Luxray and throwing him at the wall.

Luxray struggled to get up. I could see the determination in his eyes. I could see something else, too. Fear. He was afraid that I would release him if he lost. I took out Luxray's Pokéball.

"Return, Luxray," I said.

Dawn looked at me with a questioning look.

"Why did you return Luxray?" she asked.

"He was injured. He couldn't continue battling," I answered.

"But you usually push your Pokémon at their limit!" she exclaimed.

"Not today," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Are you interviewing me?" I asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm just worried about your health. You are not kind to Pokémon!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Well, I changed. Everybody can change," I stated and walked out of the battlefield.

"Paul, wait!" Dawn shouted and ran behind me.

I stopped abruptly and faced her. She bumped on me and I fell backwards. She fell on top of me.

I tried to get up but Dawn held me down.

"Get off me!" I growled.

"No," she said, stubbornly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want you to tell me why you were good to Luxray," she said.

"I'll show you," I murmured and kissed her.

She didn't try to get off me, in fact she didn't move, she was like frozen.

"Hey, you two lovebirds, get off the ground!" a familiar voice said.

I pulled away and looked around me. I spotted Gary and Leaf standing next to us, grinning. I quickly got up and pulled Dawn with me.

"So, Paul, are you and Dawn finally a couple?" Gary asked.

**Normal POV**

"No, we're not a couple!" Dawn and Paul shouted in unison.

"Then why were you two kissing?" Leaf asked.

"Dawn bumped on me and we fell," Paul started.

"And, afterwards, Paul kissed me," Dawn finished.

"How cute! They finish each other's sentences!" Leaf exclaimed.

"If you two are not a couple then you're deeply in love with each other. I suggest you become a couple immediately," Gary said.

Leaf dragged Gary away while whispering in his ear.

"Let's let them short out their love issues by themselves. We are not going to interfere."

Gary nodded and he and Leaf walked back to May's house.

"Weird," Paul said.

"It was weird but do you know what's weirder?" Dawn asked.

"What?" Paul asked.

"That you kissed me before," Dawn said.

"About that. I'm sorry," Paul whispered.

"The stubborn, cold-hearted, apathetic Paul just apologized?" Dawn laughed.

"Yes, it's not bad to apologize every once in a while," Paul said.

"And that is coming from your mouth," Dawn snickered.

Paul sighed. "I know that I was stupid for being such a jerk, but that's how I was brought up."

"You were brought up to be a jerk?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, kind of. My father was-no, is-a cold-hearted jerk, like me. I took after him; Reggie took after my mom. Reggie is good-hearted, kind and helpful, like my mom. When I was born, my father neglected Reggie and thought that I would meet his standards for a good son. I tried my best to please him. That was my mistake. He trained me to be an unbeatable Pokémon trainer, to think that Pokémon are just machines used to battle. He never said that Pokémon could be our friends. And now, at the age of sixteen, I learn that Pokémon _can_ be our friends," Paul said.

Dawn stared at Paul, with awe.

"So, who is your father?" Dawn asked.

"Cyrus, the leader of team Galactic," Paul answered.

Dawn kept staring at Paul, mouth slightly open.

"It's not kind to stare," Paul said.

"Says the guy who kissed me," Dawn said.

"You didn't try to pull away, though. Maybe you liked it," Paul said.

"No I didn't!" Dawn screeched, her voice more high-pitched than usual, a blush evident at her cheeks.

"Your face says otherwise," Paul said.

"Okay, I liked it," Dawn admitted.

"Good, because I liked it too," Paul smiled and took Dawn's hand in his.

Dawn smiled bashfully and kissed his cheek.

"You know, Paul, you are very out of character today," Dawn said.

"Whatever," Paul growled.

"Okay, I guess we should get back," Dawn said.

Paul nodded and took out Honchkrow's Pokéball. He tossed it in the air and Honchkrow appeared in a flash of red light.

"Honch!"

"Honchkrow, can you fly me to the Petalburg Gym?" Paul asked.

"Honch, krow, honch, krow," (Yes I can, but what about the girl?)

"She's got Togekiss," Paul answered.

Dawn took out Togekiss's Pokéball and Togekiss appeared.

"Toge!"

Honchkrow looked at Togekiss, his eyes becoming heart-shaped.

"Please don't hug each other again!" Dawn begged.

"Toge," (Okay)

"Please, Togekiss, can you fly me to the Petalburg Gym?" Dawn asked.

"Kiss!" (Sure!)

"Let's go, Togekiss!" Dawn exclaimed and climbed on Togekiss's back. Togekiss spread her wings and took off.

Paul climbed on Honchkrow's back and followed Togekiss and Dawn.

**Dawn's POV**

"So, Paul, you didn't tell me why you kissed me before," I said.

"Uh…" was Paul's intelligent reply.

"Was it a dare or something?" I asked.

Paul shook his head.

"Then, why did you do it?" I asked.

"Today you _are _interviewing me," Paul grumbled.

"No I'm not," I said.

"Yes you are," Paul said.

"No I'm not," I retorted.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"I'm bored of this pointless argument," Paul said.

"Me too," I said.

"Now, answer me. Why did you do it?" I asked.

Paul murmured something inaudible.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing," he answered.

"If you don't tell me, when we reach the Petalburg Gym, I will command Typhlosion to use Lava Plume on you," I said.

"You wouldn't dare," Paul said.

"Try me," I smirked.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you!" Paul said.

I commanded Togekiss to face Honchkrow and I looked at Paul, a smirk evident in my face.

"Now who's out of character," he said.

"I'm waiting," I said and took out a Poké Ball.

"What Pokémon is in there?" He asked.

"Piplup," I answered.

"And you think I'd be afraid of that little guy?" Paul asked.

"He can use Hydro Pump and Whirlpool so yeah," I answered.

Paul again murmured something and I heard some words like: kissed, because, love.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I kissed you because I love you," he repeated.

"Love is a strong word," I said.

"I'm aware," he said.

"Did you mean it?" I asked.

"Yes," Paul answered.

I took out of my bag a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something. I gently nudged Togekiss and she flew closer to Honchkrow and Paul. I gave Paul the paper and commanded Togekiss to take me to the Petalburg Gym quickly.

**Paul's POV**

Dawn gave me a piece of paper and flew away on Togekiss. I tried to read it but the sun was setting and there wasn't enough light. I sighed and decided to read it when I reached the Petalburg Gym. As Honchkrow was flying to the Gym, I replayed all the events of the day in my mind.

After ten minutes, Honchkrow finally made it to the Gym. I got off him and returned him. I stood under a streetlight and read the note Dawn had given me. It didn't make sense. It was just a list of random Pokémon.

_**I**__gglybuff_

_**L**__uvdisk  
><em>_**O**__manyte  
><em>_**V**__ileplume  
><em>_**E**__evee_

_**Y**__anma  
><em>_**O**__shawott  
><em>_**U**__mbreon_

_**T**__ropius  
><em>_**O**__mastar  
><em>_**O**__ddish_

I spent almost half an hour trying to decipher the note, until I decided to read only the first letters of each word.

I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U-T-O-O

At first it didn't make sense but then I read it as a sentence. I blushed when I finally realized what it said.

I put the note in my pocket and knocked the door of May's house. May opened the door.

**Normal POV**

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Outside," Paul answered.

"Come in," May said.

Paul walked inside and went to the living room. Gary looked at him and winked.

Paul looked at Dawn and said.

"I deciphered your note, Dawn."

When he said that, Dawn blushed and looked away.

"What note?" Leaf asked

"Has any one of you got a Full Heal? My Luxray was injured," Paul asked, getting out of topic in purpose.

"And you care about Luxray's health?" Max asked.

"Yes, I do," Paul answered.

"Where is the real Paul? What have you done to him?" Red asked.

"I am the real Paul," Paul said.

"But you are supposed to hate all your Pokémon!" Ash exclaimed.

"I've changed, now, has any one of you have a Full Heal or should I buy one?" Paul asked.

"I can heal your Pokémon without a Full Heal," Yellow volunteered.

"How?" Paul asked.

"She's the Healer," Misty answered.

Paul nodded and took out Luxray's Pokéball. He tossed it in the air and Luxray appeared, exhausted and injured.

"Aw, poor Pokémon… Who did you battle?" Yellow asked while healing Luxray.

"Me," Dawn said.

"You. Paul battled you and lost," Ash said.

"Yes, Ash. I beat Paul in a Pokémon battle," Dawn said.

"Paul is losing his strength. He lost to me and now he lost to Dawn. Next, he will lose to Lolly, no offence there, Lolly," Drew said.

"You think I'm weak?" Lolly asked, her tone dangerously calm.

"Uh, yeah. You have got only four ribbons," Drew answered.

"You wouldn't say that if you really knew who I am," Lolly said.

"You're Lolly Birch, no big deal. What will you do? Run home crying and tell your big bro to beat me up?" Drew asked.

"No, but my Pokémon can beat you up just fine," Lolly said.

"They don't stand a chance against my Pokémon," Drew said.

"This is a pointless argument. Maybe one day you'll know my true self," Lolly said and smirked deviously, the moonlight coming from the window giving her an eerie silver glow. She looked just like a silver ghost, or should we say a silver phantom?

* * *

><p>Me: The end of chapter six! Paul was a bit OOC; don't fine me!<p>

Lolly: Review, please!


	7. Day six, it's contest time part one

Me: Hello! I want to thank Fprmr1 and azngirlhere for reviewing. Disclaimer, please!

May: FireRed-Rose does not own Pokémon.

Me: Okay, with that said, here is chapter seven!

* * *

><p><em>Day six<em>

_It's contest time (part 1)_

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

Drew and I decided to enter the Petalburg contest just for fun so we asked the judges if we could enter and they said yes, but only because we were really good Coordinators. We asked them if Lolly could enter too but they couldn't make any more exceptions.

So, now, here I was, walking with Dawn and Drew to the Contest Hall. Leaf, Yellow, Misty, Max, Gary, Red, Paul and Ash were already at the Contest Hall. They went there earlier to find good seats. Lolly said she wouldn't watch the contest. She wanted to train her Pokémon.

For some really weird reason, Dawn had kissed Paul when we waked up and he kissed her back. We were all staring at Dawn and Paul. When they pulled away they explained to us everything that had happened yesterday.

Drew and I were the only single ones and it was really awkward. My brother constantly teased me about it.

We finally reached the Contest Hall. We showed our Contest Passes to the girl at the counter and she let us past. Dawn appeared to know her so she waved at her.

We reached backstage the time the contest started.

"Hello everybody! This is Vivian and today we are at Petalburg city's contest! Today, we will use a new invention by Professor Samuel Oak. The battlefield will change randomly and that can be to the advantage or disadvantage of the Coordinators. Now, let's meet our panel of judges! Mr. Raoul Contesta, Mr. Shukizo and Petalburg city's own Nurse Joy!" Vivian announced and the crowd cheered.

"Let's welcome our first contestant, all the way from Twinleaf town in the Sinnoh region, Dawn Berlitz!" Vivian shouted and the crowd cheered.

Dawn walked on stage and waved. The stage changed into an ice stage, ice covering the ground.

"Piplup, Buneary, spotlight!" she yelled and tossed the two Pokéballs in the air.

Piplup and Buneary appeared in a cloud of bubbles.

"Piplup, use Whirlpool! Buneary, Bounce and use Ice Beam at the outside of the whirlpool!" Dawn commanded.

Piplup formed a whirlpool above itself and Buneary jumped high and used Ice Beam all around the whirlpool. The outside of the whirlpool froze but the inside remained water. The ice that was outside shined in different colors as the lights fell on it.

"Wow, a breathtaking display of Whirlpool and Ice Beam!" Vivian commented.

"Buneary, Jump Kick and Piplup, Peck to break the ice!" Dawn commanded.

Buneary jumped high and kicked the ice. Piplup pecked it with all his might. The ice broke in million little pieces and the water flowed out like a wave.

"Piplup, Surf!" Dawn commanded.

Piplup jumped in the water and emerged at the top of the wave, controlling it.

"Buneary, Ice Beam to freeze the wave!" Dawn yelled.

Buneary used Ice Beam and froze the wave. Piplup jumped off the wave at the last second.

"Now, Buneary, Jump Kick and Piplup, Peck to break the ice!" Dawn shouted.

Buneary and Piplup broke the ice and little pieces of ice fell on them, shining in many different colors. Buneary and Piplup jumped on Dawn's shoulders and smiled happily. Dawn smiled and returned her Pokémon.

The crowd cheered really loudly.

"A great performance, Dawn. Now, let's see what the judges think of your performance," Vivian said.

"An impressing performance," Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Shukizo exclaimed.

"Wonderful! The Pokémon seem really healthy too!" Nurse Joy said.

Dawn smiled and came backstage.

I really liked Dawn's performance. It was beautiful!

"Next, welcome Drew Hayden from LaRousse city!"

Drew walked at the stage and flipped his hair. My heart flipped along with his hair. The stage in front of him changed to the grass stage. Perfect. The grass stage for Grasshead.

"Leafeon, Roserade, go!" Drew shouted and tossed two Pokéballs in the air. Leafeon and Roserade emerged in a shower of petals.

"Leafeon Energy Ball and Roserade Poison Sting!" Drew commanded.

Leafeon shot the Energy Ball at Roserade and Roserade shot it with Poison Sting. The energy ball exploded and left sparkles in the air.

"Roserade, Petal Dance!" Drew yelled.

Roserade used Petal Dance and let the petals gently fall to the floor.

"Leafeon, you know what to do!" Drew said.

Leafeon nodded and arranged the petals in order to form a rose.

"Roserade, Water Sport!" Drew shouted.

Roserade used water sport on the petals and that gave them a fresh appearance. Then, Roserade and Leafeon went to Drew's side and bowed.

"This was Drew Hayden. Let's see what the judges think of his performance," Vivian said.

"Great performance!" Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Shukizo exclaimed.

"Awesome. Your Pokémon are healthy, too!" Nurse Joy said.

Drew smirked and came backstage.

"Great performance, Drew!" I said.

"Yes, it was really good!" Dawn said.

"Thanks. So, girls, what are you doing here? Getting bored to death? Spying on other Coordinators? Grooming your Pokémon?" Drew asked.

"Actually, we were chatting," I answered.

"Look! It's the Silver Phantom!" Dawn exclaimed and pointed at a girl standing in the corner. The girl was wearing a long dress that reached her ankle, which rustled even when the weaker breeze was blowing and silver flats. Her blond hair was flowing freely until her lower back. Her crystal blue eyes reminded me of someone I know. Her face was covered with a silver mask. She looked about fourteen years old.

"Let's go talk to her!" Dawn exclaimed and headed to her. I sighed, grabbed Drew by his hand and dragged him there.

"Hello, Silver Phantom! I'm Dawn Berlitz and this is May Maple," Dawn introduced. Drew cleared his throat.

"Oh, and that Grasshead over there is Drew Hayden," Dawn said.

The Silver Phantom giggled.

"I am the Silver Phantom, but you can call me Phantom," Phantom said.

"So, how many ribbons do you have?" Dawn asked.

"Four. I want to compete at this year's Hoenn Grand Festival," Phantom answered.

"You remind me of someone I know…" Drew said.

Phantom chuckled nervously.

"Let's watch the other appeals," I suggested.

Phantom, Drew and Dawn nodded and we sat on a couch. Phantom 'accidentally' pushed me on Drew and we fell on top of each other.

"Oh, you two look so cute together!" a girly voice sounded and Harley appeared.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know. The authoress just decided I should appear," Harley answered and shrugged.

"Okay, you appeared enough. Now go back to where you came from," Drew said and kicked Harley back to Rainbowland.

"That guy was weird," Phantom said.

"Definitely," Drew and I said in sync.

"And now, let's welcome the Silver Phantom!" Vivian announced. The crowd started cheering.

"Seems like you're up. Good luck!" I said.

"Thanks," Phantom said and walked on stage. The stage rumbled and a rocky terrain appeared.

"Vaporeon and Zoroark, silver mist!" Phantom yelled and tossed two Pokéballs in the air. Vaporeon and Zoroark appeared in a cloud of silver mist.

"Zoroark, Dark Pulse and Vaporeon, Water Pulse!" Phantom commanded.

The Water Pulse got in front of the Dark Pulse and the lines of the Dark Pulse swirled behind it, giving it a comet-like appearance.

"Now, both of you, Shadow Ball!" Phantom commanded.

Vaporeon and Zoroark used Shadow Ball and the water and the dark and water pulses exploded. The whole stadium was enveloped in smoke.

"Now, Vaporeon, Rain Dance followed with Aurora Beam!" Phantom commanded.

Vaporeon created rain clouds and rain started falling. Then, Vaporeon shot a multicolored beam from her mouth and created a small rainbow in the rain. The rainbow was the only thing that could be seen in the smoke.

"Zoroark, Flamethrower!" Phantom commanded.

Zoroark used Flamethrower on the rainbow and, because it was made out of ice, it melted, blending in with the raindrops. The rain stopped.

"Shadow Ball!" Phantom commanded.

Vaporeon and Zoroark faced each other and used Shadow Ball. The Shadow Balls exploded into black sparks. The two Pokémon stood next to Phantom.

"That was the amazing Silver Phantom! Let's see what our judges think of her performance!" Vivian said.

"Great performance," Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Shukizo exclaimed.

"Awesome! Your Pokémon seemed really healthy," Nurse Joy said.

Phantom bowed and came backstage. Dawn and I congratulated her on her great performance.

"And last, but not least is May Maple from Petalburg city!" Vivian announced.

I got up and headed to the stage. The crowd cheered. The stage beneath me rumbled. The stage turned to a water stage; a pool emerged and replaced the rocky terrain. Small rocks were floating in the water, just in case you wanted to use a non-swimming or flying Pokémon.

"Milotic and Dragonair, take the stage!" I shouted and tossed two Pokéballs in the air.

The two serpent-like Pokémon appeared, their tails intertwined, in the water. I didn't use any seals. I didn't need a seal to make their appearance majestic.

"Milotic, Hydro Pump and Dragonair, Dragon Breath!" I commanded.

The two Pokémon faced each other and used the attacks. The two attacks collided and exploded, forming a cloud of smoke around the Pokémon.

"Dragonair, spin and use Flamethrower on Milotic, Milotic Safeguard around you so the flames won't be extinguished by the water!" I commanded.

The smoke cleared and rings of flames engulfed Milotic, but she looked calm. A green-colored shield was around her, protecting the flames.

"Milotic, Aqua Ring on Dragonair!" I yelled.

Milotic formed rings of water around Dragonair.

"Now, spin!" I commanded.

The two Pokémon swam closer to each other and started twirling around each other, forming a twister of fire and water.

"Now, finish it off with Aqua Tail!" I yelled.

Milotic and Dragonair's tails became engulfed with water and they hit the flames and water respectively. The flames and water disintegrated and became little sparkles, which floated around in the air.

Dragonair got out of the pool, picked me up and placed me on one of the small rocks. Then, he and Milotic came closer to me and lowered the tip of their heads so they touched my own head. I felt Dragonair and Milotic join tails under the surface of the water. They had formed a heart!

The crowd erupted in cheers. I smiled and hugged my Pokémon's necks.

"Awesome performance, May! What do you think of your performance?" Vivian asked.

"I actually improvised. I wasn't prepared for a water stage, but I think my performance was decent," I answered and returned my Pokémon.

"Your performance was way more than decent, May. It was, like my co-judge Shukizo would say, remarkable!" Mr. Contesta said.

"Raoul! You stole my catchphrase!" Mr. Shukizo yelled, got up from his seat, grabbed Misty's mallet and started chasing Mr. Contesta all around the Contest Hall. When Misty saw that Shukizo had her mallet, she got up and started chasing him, trying to get it back.

"Please, stop fighting, there are other ways to solve your-" Nurse Joy started saying but she was hit by Shukizo's mallet, which was originally Misty's, and fell down, unconscious.

Vivian just stared at Mr. Contesta, Mr. Shukizo, Misty and Nurse Joy. I walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"Why don't you try and stop them?"

"How?" she whispered back.

"Just tell them to stop!" I whispered.

Vivian nodded and brought the microphone closer to her mouth.

"Please stop chasing Mr. Contesta around, Mr. Shukizo!" she said. Mr. Shukizo stopped chasing Mr. Contesta around and gave the mallet back to Misty. Misty smiled and went back to her seat. Mr. Contesta went back to his seat, panting. He took out a Pokéball and released it. A Chimecho emerged.

"Chimecho please use Heal Bell to heal Nurse Joy," Mr. Contesta said.

Chimecho used Heal Bell and a wonderful melody filled the air. Nurse Joy woke up and looked around.

"Did Shukizo calm down?" she asked.

"Yes, he did," Mr. Contesta said and returned his Chimecho.

Mr. Shukizo went back to his seat and apologized to Mr. Contesta and Nurse Joy. Vivian smiled and looked at the audience.

"We apologize for Mr. Shukizo's behavior. It will not happen again. Now, back to the judges' reviews about May's performance."

"The performance was awesome!" Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkably awesome!" Mr. Shukizo exclaimed.

"The performance was great and the Pokémon were really healthy and rare," Nurse Joy said.

I bowed and smiled. I headed backstage and I was greeted by Dawn. Phantom was behind her, smiling. Drew flipped his hair and tossed me a red, thorn less, rose.

"For Milotic," he said.

"Yeah, sure," Dawn and Phantom said and rolled their eyes.

**Phantom's POV**

I can't believe it! It is very obvious that Drew likes May and the opposite. I mean, the roses, the constant bickering and such.

"I'll go to the restroom!" I said and walked away.

I reached the restroom. I was alone. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. A silver mask covered my face. I took out a Pokéball and tossed it in the air. My trusty Mightyena appeared.

"Mighty, en, mighty, ena!" (What's up, Lo-, I mean Phantom!)

"Mightyena, I need your help with something," I said and bent down to Mightyena's eye level.

**Normal POV**

Phantom whispered something in Mightyena's ear. Mightyena smiled, nodded, and pulled away.

"You sure you can do this Mightyena?" Phantom asked.

Mightyena nodded and ran out of the door. Phantom got up and got outside the time the results of the first round were being announced. She sat down between Dawn and May.

"Here are the results of the first round!" Vivian announced.

May's photo appeared first, then Phantom's, Dawn's, Drew's, Aisha's (An other Coordinator), Andre's, Marie's and Kevin's.

"So, these are the eight Coordinators that passed the first round! Stay with us for the second round. Here are the matchups!" Vivian announced.

May was paired up with Aisha, Phantom with Andre, Dawn with Marie and Drew with Kevin.

* * *

><p>In the corner, a Mightyena was looking at Drew and May, thinking of what her trainer had told her.<p>

* * *

><p>Me: The end of chapter seven. This is part one of this chapter. I will upload part two soon. I may not be able to update for about two weeks.<p>

May: Review, please!


	8. Day six, it's contest time, part two

**To Eleni: Yes, Red is older than Ash but I always think of him as the little brother. **

Me: Hello! This is chapter eight. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update the last two weeks. I want to thank xDragonairx, Fprmr1, azngirlhere and Eleni for reviewing. Disclaimer, please!

Leaf: FireRed-Rose does not own Pokémon.

Me: Thanks Leaf! Now, on with the story!

_Chapter eight_

_It's contest time (part 2)_

_Contestshipping_

"The first match of the second round is between May and Aisha! The clock is set at five minutes. The battlefield will be the grass type!" Vivian shouted as the battlefield changed to a grassy terrain.

"Begin the match!" Vivian shouted.

"Altaria and Beautifly, take the stage!" May shouted and tossed two Poké Balls in the air. Beautifly and Altaria appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Alt!"

"Beau!"

"Persian and Deerling, I need your help!" Aisha shouted and tossed two Poké Balls in the air. A Persian and a summer-colored Deerling appeared, surrounded by stars.

"Per!"

"Deer!"

"Beautifly, use Silver Wind on Deerling!" May commanded.

Beautifly flapped her wings and shot a silver gust of wind to Deerling. Deerling fell on the floor but she got up, staggering. Aisha's points dropped.

"Persian, Slash on Altaria!" Aisha shouted.

Persian's claws extended and he ran towards Altaria.

"Altaria, counter with DragonBreath!" May commanded.

Altaria opened her mouth and shot a DragonBreath attack at Persian. Persian wasn't able to dodge and he got hit. Aisha's points dropped. Aisha's points were almost halfway lost and both of her Pokémon had taken damage.

"Deerling SolarBeam!" Aisha commanded.

Deerling started collecting the sun's energy.

"Altaria, while Deerling is collecting the sun's energy, use Aerial Ace!" May commanded.

Altaria used Aerial Ace and sped towards Deerling.

"Persian, Protect!" Aisha shouted.

Persian got in front of Deerling and used Protect. A green-colored shield appeared in front of them.

"Altaria, keep charging as fast as you can!" May shouted.

Altaria kept charging at the two Pokémon as fast as she could. Aisha looked at May, a look of question evident in her eyes.

Altaria reached the green-colored shield and hit it. At first, Persian kept the shield steady, but the force of Altaria's Aerial Ace made him lose his balance and fall. That caused the shield to disappear. Altaria successfully hit Persian and Aisha's points decreased.

"Now, Deerling, Solar Beam!" Aisha shouted and Deerling unleashed a powerful Solar Beam at Altaria.

Altaria fell backwards but steadied herself. She shook off the impact of the Solar Beam and fluttered next to Beautifly.

"Now, Beautifly and Altaria, double Aerial Ace!" May commanded and Beautifly and Altaria charged at top speed towards Persian and Deerling.

"Deerling and Persian, dodge, please!" Aisha shouted in a pleading way. Her Pokémon understood her fear and were unable to avoid the attacks. Beautifly and Altaria successfully hit the two Pokémon. Persian and Deerling fell to the ground, unconscious. All three of the judges pressed a red button and three red X appeared. May and Aisha both withdrew their Pokémon.

"The winner of this match is May!" Vivian announced.

May walked to Aisha's side of the battlefield

"That was a great battle, Aisha. Your Deerling and Persian were awesome!" May said.

"Thanks," Aisha said and brushed a stray lock of black hair out of her face.

"Let's go backstage," May said and walked with Aisha backstage.

"Great battle, May!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Thanks, Dawn," May said.

"You were great out there May! Of course, you were great too, Aisha!" Phantom said.

"Thanks, Phantom," May and Aisha said.

"You know Phantom, too?" Dawn asked Aisha.

"Yes, I met her at another contest," Aisha answered.

"I'll go heal my Pokémon, good luck to all of you!" Aisha said and ran off to the Pokémon Center to heal her Pokémon.

"Now, the second battle between the Silver Phantom and Andre will begin!" Vivian announced and Phantom and Andre went at the battlefield.

"The battlefield is the steel type!" Vivian announced as the battlefield became metallic.

"Five minutes on the clock and begin!" Vivian shouted.

"Gardevoir and Staraptor, silver mist!" Phantom shouted and threw two Poké Balls in the air. Gardevoir and Staraptor appeared in a cloud of silver mist.

"Gar!"

"Star!"

"Marshtomp and Monferno, I need you!" Andre shouted and tossed two Poké Balls in the air. A Monferno and a Marshtomp appeared in a shower of stars.

"Marsh!"

"Mon!"

"Monferno, Flamethrower and Marshtomp, Hydro Pump!" Andre commanded.

"Dodge," Phantom said.

Gardevoir teleported away at the last second and Staraptor flew away at the speed of a Skarmory. Andre looked shocked at the two Pokémon's speed.

"Now, Gardevoir, Psychic!" Phantom commanded

Gardevoir appeared in front of Marshtomp and Monferno and used Psychic. The two Pokémon were lifted in the air by a mysterious power. They seemed to be in pain. Andre gradually started losing points.

"Now, Staraptor, Hyper Beam on Monferno!" Phantom commanded and Staraptor used Hyper Beam on Monferno.

Monferno fainted and Gardevoir let go of the psychic hold she had on him. Andre returned Monferno and glanced at his points. They were more than halfway down and kept decreasing because of Gardevoir's Psychic.

"Staraptor, Close Combat on Marshtomp!" Phantom commanded.

Staraptor shot forward with incredible speed and started landing hits on Marshtomp. Marshtomp let out a weak cry and fainted. The judges pressed a red button and three X appeared. Andre returned his Marshtomp and sighed. Phantom returned both her Pokémon and thanked them.

"The winner of the second battle of the second round is The Silver Phantom!" Vivian announced.

Phantom and Andre walked backstage.

"You did a good job, Andre," Phantom said.

"Thanks," Andre said.

"Well, I'd better go heal my Pokémon," Andre said and walked away to the Pokémon Center.

Phantom returned to her seat between Dawn and the wall and was greeted by a storm of congratulations.

"Your Pokémon are so strong! I wouldn't like to face off against you in a battle," Drew said.

"If only you knew that when you said I'm weak two days ago…" Phantom whispered so low that only she could hear herself.

"The third battle of the second round between Dawn and Marie will begin now!" Vivian announced.

Dawn and Marie went at the battlefield and took their positions.

"The battlefield will be the ice type!" Vivian announced as the battlefield changed to an icy terrain.

"Five minutes on the clock and, begin!" Vivian yelled.

"Togekiss and Typhlosion, spotlight!" Dawn shouted and tossed two Poké Balls in the air. Togekiss and Typhlosion appeared in a whirlpool of bubbles.

"Kiiiiss!"

"Typhlo!"

"Teddiursa and Cherrim, help me!" Marie yelled and threw two Poké Balls in the air. A Teddiursa and a sunshine Cherrim appeared in a shower of hearts.

"Teddi!"

"Cher!"

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower on Cherrim!" Dawn commanded and Typhlosion shot a pillar of fire to Cherrim. Cherrim got hit and fainted. Marie's points dropped. Marie looked desperate as she returned her Cherrim.

"Teddiursa, Retaliate on Togekiss!" Marie commanded.

Teddiursa charged power and hit Togekiss. The attack was more powerful than normal because Cherrim had fainted on the previous turn. Dawn's points dropped.

"Togekiss, Aura Sphere on Teddiursa!" Dawn commanded and Togekiss shot the Aura Sphere at Teddiursa. Teddiursa fainted and the judges pressed a red button and three red X appeared. Marie returned her Teddiursa. Dawn returned her Pokémon, too.

"The winner of the third battle of the second round is Dawn!" Vivian exclaimed.

Marie and Dawn went backstage.

"Well, you did a good job, Marie," Dawn said.

"Thanks, Dawn. I need to go heal my Pokémon," Marie said and ran off to the Pokémon Center.

Dawn went back to her seat between Phantom and May.

"Great battle!" Phantom exclaimed.

"Awesome!" May exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was good," Drew said.

"Thanks guys!" Dawn exclaimed.

"The final battle of the second round between Drew and Kevin will begin now!" Vivian announced.

"The battlefield will be the water type!" Vivian shouted as a pool with some stepping-rocks inside appeared.

Drew and Kevin took their positions at the battlefield.

"Five minutes on the clock and let's start the battle!" Vivian yelled.

"Flygon and Masquerain, go!" Drew shouted and threw two Poké Balls in the air. Flygon and Masquerain appeared in a tornado of petals.

"Fly!"

"Masq!"

Flygon and Masquerain hovered in the air above the pool.

"Bibarel and Nuzleaf, let's do it!" Kevin yelled and tossed two Poké Balls in the air. A Nuzleaf and a Bibarel appeared in a shower of multi-colored confetti.

"Biba!"

"Nuz!"

Bibarel jumped into the water and Nuzleaf landed on one of the stepping-rocks.

"Flygon, Flamethrower on Nuzleaf!" Drew commanded.

Flygon shot a pillar of fire at Nuzleaf, but Nuzleaf wasn't able to dodge in time and he got hit. Kevin's points dropped.

"Nuzleaf, you can get up!" Kevin encouraged his Nuzleaf.

Nuzleaf struggled to get up and stood on his feet, panting.

"Bibarel, Blizzard!" Kevin commanded.

Bibarel shot a blizzard of snow to Flygon and Masquerain.

"Dodge!" Drew shouted.

Flygon flapped his powerful wings and got out of the way at the last second. Masquerain fluttered away as fast as he could. Kevin's points decreased.

"Now, Masquerain Siler Wind on Nuzleaf!" Drew commanded.

Masquerain flapped his wings and a gust of Silver Wind flew towards Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf was too weak to dodge and got hit. Nuzleaf fainted and Kevin returned him. Kevin sighed and looked at his points. They were almost halfway down while Drew's had just barely dropped.

"Flygon, DragonBreath!" Drew shouted.

Flygon shot the DragonBreath at Bibarel. Bibarel got hit and Kevin's points decreased.

"Bibarel, Water Gun on Flygon!" Kevin commanded.

Bibarel released a stream of water from his mouth. The stream of water successfully hit Flygon but Flygon shook off the effects of the Water Gun. Drew's points dropped slightly.

"Masquerain, Signal Beam!" Drew commanded.

Masquerain shot a multi-colored beam from its antennae. Bibarel got hit and fainted. The judges pressed a red button and three red X appeared. Kevin returned his Bibarel and Drew returned his Pokémon.

"The winner of the final battle of the second round is Drew!" Vivian announced.

Drew flicked his hair and walked backstage, Kevin following him.

"Good battle, Kevin," Drew said.

"Thank you. I will go heal my Pokémon now, bye!" Kevin said and ran off to the Pokémon Center.

**Mightyena's POV**

I ran as fast as I could to the control room. The door stood slightly ajar. I sniffed the air. No one was inside. I gently pushed the door open with my snout. I walked inside quietly and found myself in front of monitors, buttons and other stuff. I followed the instructions of my trainer. I pushed some buttons and got the result I wanted. Now, I should wait for Vivian to announce the matchups for the next battle to see if it worked.

"Here are the matchups of the semi-finals!" Vivian announced.

A line connected Drew and May's picture and Dawn and my trainer's. I smiled in joy.

Originally, the matchups were like this: Dawn versus Drew and May versus my trainer but I had changed the matchups. It was all part of the plan.

I heard footsteps. I quickly got out of the control room by blending with the shadows. Being a dark-type Pokémon has got its advantages.

But the plan wasn't complete yet. This was just phase one. The difficulties started now.

"The Coordinators will have a thirty minute break to heal their Pokémon," Vivian announced. The four remaining Coordinators headed to the Pokémon Center and so did I.

May, Drew, Dawn and my trainer handed their Pokémon to Nurse Joy. When everybody left, my trainer told something to Nurse Joy and she nodded happily and said.

"I'm always in for a matchmaker!"

I headed to the healing rooms and Nurse Joy let me in.

"You're the Silver Phantom's Mightyena, right?" she asked.

I nodded.

"This way," she said and pointed to a tray with eight Poké Balls.

"Mighty, ena, might?" (Can you release Drew and May's Pokémon?) I asked.

Nurse Joy smiled and led me to the basement. There, she released May and Drew's Pokémon. Flygon, Masquerain, Altaria and Beautifly looked around in question. Nurse Joy left the basement.

(A/N Because Pokémon can understand each other, I will write their dialogues normally.)

"Where are we?" Beautifly asked.

"The Pokémon Center's basement," I answered.

"And what are we doing here?" Flygon asked.

"Hey! You are Lolly's Mightyena!" Altaria exclaimed.

"No shit, Sherlock," I rolled my eyes.

"What are we doing here?" Flygon repeated.

"If I am right, Flygon and Altaria and Masquerain and Beautifly like each other, correct me if I'm wrong" I said.

All four Pokémon blushed but didn't correct me.

"I thought so. Your trainers feel the same way towards each other but they are cowards. They won't admit it!" I barked.

"And why did you bring us here?" Masquerain asked.

"I need your help. Listen up," I said and huddled with the rest of the Pokémon in a circle, whispering the plan.

"Sounds like fun!" Beautifly exclaimed.

"Are you sure you will be able to do it?" I asked.

"If you were able to use computers then, yes, I think we can do it," Flygon answered.

"Flygon, I, unlike you, am smart," I growled.

"Really?" Flygon asked.

"Really," I answered.

"I suggest we solve this right now, with a Pokémon battle," Flygon suggested.

"You're on," I snarled.

"No, you're not on! Come on guys, stop it!" Altaria begged and looked into Flygon's eyes, a puppy dog look on her face.

Flygon turned away and looked at me. My eyes had a puppy dog look too. He turned at Masquerain for help but his eyes had a pleading look as well. He turned to Beautifly as a last resort but she had followed our example.

"AH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Flygon screamed.

Altaria, Masquerain, Beautifly and I broke into a hysterical fit of laughter. Nurse Joy came inside.

"It's almost time for the semi-finals, I should take May and Drew's Pokémon," she said.

"Good luck," I said to the other Pokémon and ran outside.

**Dawn's POV**

"The thirty minute break is over! The first battle of the semi-finals between Dawn and the Silver Phantom will begin now!" Vivian announced.

"The battlefield will be the Rock-type!" Vivian yelled as the battlefield changed to a rocky terrain.

Phantom and I took our positions in the battlefield. Phantom was smirking confidently and I was gritting my teeth. I knew that I was up against one of the best Coordinators. I, myself, was one of the best too, but I was lower in rank than her. She was approximately fourteen years old and I was sixteen. She was two years younger than me and already had seven Ribbon Cups under her belt, while I had just five. When she gets older, I guess, she is going to be the best Coordinator. She has never lost a single battle!

"Togekiss and Typhlosion, spotlight!" I shouted and tossed two Poké Balls in the air. Togekiss and Typhlosion appeared in a whirlpool of bubbles.

"Kiiiiss!"

"Typhlo!"

"Gardevoir and Staraptor, silver mist!" Phantom yelled and threw two Poké Balls in the air. Gardevoir and Staraptor appeared in a cloud of silver mist.

"Gar!"

"Star!"

"Gardevoir, Psychic!" Phantom commanded.

Gardevoir used Psychic and lifted both of my Pokémon up in the air. My Pokémon seemed to be in pain. Phantom was using the same strategy as before. My points started decreasing gradually.

"Staraptor, use Hyper Beam on Togekiss!" Phantom commanded.

Staraptor shot a yellow beam to Togekiss and Togekiss fainted. Gardevoir released her psychic hold on her and let her fall to the ground gently. I returned Togekiss and looked at my points. They were halfway down and continued dropping because of Psychic.

"Staraptor, Close Combat on Typhlosion!" Phantom commanded.

Staraptor came closer to Typhlosion. I had to think fast.

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower on Gardevoir!" I commanded.

Typhlosion turned to face Gardevoir and shot a pillar of fire at her. Gardevoir was shot backwards and lost her Psychic hold on Typhlosion. Typhlosion fell to the ground gracefully and landed on her two back feet. Staraptor's attack missed and Phantom's points dropped.

"Typhlosion, Lava Plume!" I shouted.

Typhlosion roared and the whole battlefield became enveloped in flames. Both Staraptor and Gardevoir got hit. Phantom's points decreased even more.

"Staraptor and Gardevoir, double Hyper Beam!" Phantom shouted.

Staraptor and Gardevoir shot two yellow beams at Typhlosion. The beams hit Typhlosion and, when the smoke cleared, Typhlosion fainted. I sighed and returned Typhlosion. The judges pressed a red button and three red X appeared. Phantom returned her Pokémon.

**Normal POV**

"The winner of the first battle of the semi-finals is the Silver Phantom!" Vivian announced.

"Wow, your Pokémon are really strong!" Dawn exclaimed as she and Phantom headed backstage.

"Thanks! Your Pokémon are strong too!" Phantom said and sat at her seat.

"Now, the second battle of the semi-finals between Drew and May will begin!" Vivian announced. Drew and May took their positions at the battlefield.

"The battlefield will be the flying type!" Vivian announced as the battlefield changed to a pit with some pillars for Pokémon that were not able to fly. At the end of the pit was a soft mattress for Pokémon that fell.

"Beautifly and Altaria, take the stage!" May shouted and threw two Poké Balls. Altaria and Beautifly appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Beau!"

"Alt!"

**Beautifly's POV**

Altaria and I hovered above the pit.

"Masquerain and Flygon, go!" Drew yelled and tossed two Poké Balls in the air. Flygon and Masquerain appeared in a tornado of petals.

"Masq!"

"Fly!"

"Beautifly, Silver Wind!" May commanded.

"Masquerain, counter with your own Silver Wind!" Drew commanded.

Masquerain and I flapped our wings in sync with each other and flew into the gust of silver wind. May and Drew looked at us in question.

Masquerain and I performed circles in the gust of silver wind and, when we got out of it, silver hearts were left wherever we had passed.

"Awww, so cute! Is it Pokémon love that is blossoming between Masquerain and Beautifly?" Vivian commented.

May blushed furiously and Drew's cheeks became slightly red. They both shook it off and continued with the attacks.

"Flygon, Flamethrower on Altaria!" Drew shouted.

"Altaria, counter with DragonBreath!" May commanded.

When the attacks collided with each other, they exploded. Altaria and Flygon flew into the smoke and, when the smoke cleared, they could be seen cuddling each other. The crowd awwed.

"Awww, now it's Flygon and Altaria too! Sometimes, the Trainers' feelings are mutual to their Pokémon's. Are these two Coordinators here in love?" Vivian commented.

May and Drew both blushed furiously.

"Altaria! Stop cuddling with Flygon!" May shouted. Altaria looked at May but didn't stop cuddling Flygon.

"Beautifly, Aerial Ace on Flygon!" May commanded. Mightyena had told me not to attack Masquerain, so, I guess it'll be okay if I attack Flygon.

I started charging towards Flygon as fast as I could. When I reached him, I hit him with all my might and threw him backwards.

(A/N the Pokémon's dialogues will be written normally but the people cannot understand them.)

"What are you doing Beautifly? We're not supposed to be attacking each other!" Flygon shouted.

"No! I'm not supposed to be attacking Masquerain and you are not supposed to attack Altaria! That's what Mightyena told us!" I shouted back.

"Guys, let's go back to the battle," Altaria said.

"Okay," Flygon and I grunted.

"Flygon, DragonBreath on Beautifly!" Drew yelled, completely unaware of our conversation.

Flygon's DragonBreath came towards me. I quickly fluttered to the side.

"Great, Beautifly! Now, Silver Wind on Flygon!" May shouted. I used Silver Wind on Flygon and he fell backwards. He shook off the effect of the Silver Wind and straightened himself.

"Masquerain, Ice Beam on Altaria!" Drew commanded.

Masquerain used Ice Beam. Altaria gracefully dodged the attack.

"Altaria, Flamethrower on Masquerain!" May commanded.

Altaria used Flamethrower on Masquerain and he fainted. Drew returned Masquerain.

"Beautifly, Psychic on Flygon!" May shouted.

Flygon became outlined in a light blue glow. I shot a blue beam at him and he fell on the soft mattress, which was about one and a half meters (about five feet) fall. He struggled to get up but he fainted. The judges pressed a red button and three red X appeared. Drew returned Flygon and May returned Altaria and me. The last thing I saw, before going into my Poké Ball again, was May's happy face. I really hope our plan will work…

**May's POV**

I can't believe Altaria and Beautifly did this to me! They humiliated me publicly! The good thing is that Masquerain and Flygon humiliated Drew.

"The winner of the second battle of the semi-finals is May! May is going to face off against the Silver Phantom in the finals! There will be a thirty minute break for the Coordinators to heal their Pokémon," Vivian announced.

I went backstage and found the rest of the guys, except Lolly, there.

"Great job, May, even though I don't think you can win this contest," Dawn said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Phantom's Pokémon creamed me. I don't think you'll be able to beat her," Dawn answered.

"Do you want me to heal your Pokémon?" Yellow asked.

"Sure," I answered and released Beautifly and Altaria. Yellow pressed her hand on their heads and glowed. The glow passed to my Pokémon and they were fully healed.

"Thanks, Yellow!" I exclaimed and returned my Pokémon.

"Can you heal my Pokémon too?" Drew asked.

Yellow nodded and Drew released Flygon and Masquerain. Yellow did he same procedure with the two Pokémon and, when she was finished, Drew returned them.

"Um… Can you heal my Pokémon too?" Phantom asked.

"Yep!" Yellow answered and Phantom released her Staraptor and Gardevoir. Yellow healed them too and Phantom returned them.

"Thanks!" Phantom exclaimed.

"So, sis, do you like Drew?" Max asked.

"Wh-why did you ask me this?" I stammered. Dawn, Misty, Leaf, Yellow and Phantom giggled. Red, Gary and Paul snickered. Ash started laughing like a maniac, which resulted to him being knocked out by Misty's mallet.

"Well, Vivian said that you two could be in love so I thought, since your Pokémon love each other, you could have the same feelings," Max answered.

"I don't like Grasshead!" I shouted.

"The feeling's mutual airhead," Drew said and tossed me a red, thorn less, rose. I, with skill of six years, caught it.

"Well, I'm going to go for a walk," I said.

"Okay! Be back before the battle starts!" Phantom said.

"Well, we're going back to the bleachers!" Misty exclaimed.

"Good luck with Drew," Leaf whispered in my ear as she was passing by.

I walked away and found a secluded place. I sat on an armchair that happened to be there and stared off into space. After a minute or so, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I yelped.

"Shush, January, it's me," Drew said. Only Drew confuses my name, on purpose, with the rest of the months, so I understood it was he.

"What do you want, Drew?" I asked.

"You," he said.

"Huh? Me?" I asked.

"Yes, you," he answered.

"What do you want me for?" I asked.

"This," he said and drew closer to me. What an irony. Drew, drew closer to me.

He put his body above me and supported himself on the handle of the armchair. I whimpered and tried to hide myself. Drew brought his face closer to mine and stared at me as if asking me something.

_What is he doing now?_

_**He wants to kiss you.**_

_Huh? I had forgotten you, Sapphire. And, why would Drew want to kiss me?_

_**Jeez, May, you are **_**so**_** dense. Because he loves you!**_

_Yeah, sure._

_**Just shut up and close your eyes.**_

_Why?_

_**To make him understand that you want him to kiss you.**_

_I do?_

_**YES! Now, do it!**_

_Okay, okay, I'll do it._

I looked back at Drew and closed my eyes. The next thing I could remember was Drew's lips on mine. I felt sparks fly throughout my body. I snaked my arms around his neck. After a while, which seemed like an eternity to me when, in fact, it was just some seconds, I pulled away. I needed air, desperately.

"Huff, that was, huff, nice," I said.

"Yes," Drew said.

"I love you," I blurted out.

"Me too," he said

"Me three!" a voice said.

Drew and I turned our heads to the source of the voice. The owner of the voice was no other than my annoying brother Max. And he was holding a video camera!

"Max, you are _so_ dead!" I shouted and jumped out of the armchair and chased Max out of the room.

**Normal POV**

May chased Max till they reached backstage, where everybody was. Leaf and Misty hurried to keep May from beating up Max. May was flailing but couldn't get out of Misty and Leaf's grip.

"So, how did it go?" Gary asked Max.

"So you knew about it?" May asked.

"Yes, we all new about it," Dawn answered.

"By all, do you mean Drew too?" May asked.

"No, I didn't know about it," Drew answered as he came into the room.

"The last match will begin now," Vivian announced.

May and Phantom took their positions at the battlefield.

"The battlefield will be the normal type!" Vivian shouted as a normal battling stage appeared.

"Begin the match!" Vivian yelled.

"Beautifly and Altaria, take the stage!" May shouted and tossed two Poké Balls in the air. Beautifly and Altaria appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Beau!"

"Alt!"

"Gardevoir and Staraptor, silver mist!" Phantom shouted and threw two Poké Balls in the air. Staraptor and Gardevoir appeared in a cloud of silver mist.

"Gar!"

"Star!"

"Gardevoir, Psychic!" Phantom commanded.

"Beautifly, use your Psychic too!" May shouted.

Gardevoir used Psychic on Altaria and Beautifly used Psychic on Staraptor. Both Coordinators' points started decreasing.

"We can achieve nothing like this, Phantom. Let's play a fair game. No Psychics. What do you say?" May asked.

"Agreed," Phantom answered.

"Beautifly/Gardevoir, stop using Psychic!" the two Coordinators commanded.

Beautifly and Gardevoir stopped using Psychic on Staraptor and Altaria respectively.

"Gardevoir, Shadow Ball on Altaria!" Phantom commanded.

Altaria got hit by the Shadow Ball and May's points dropped.

"Beautifly Silver Wind and Altaria DragonBreath!" May commanded.

"Dodge," Phantom said.

Gardevoir teleported away and Staraptor swiftly flew away. May looked shocked at the speed of the two Pokémon. Once again, the speed of Phantom's Pokémon left a Coordinator speechless.

"Now, Gardevoir Magical Leaf and Staraptor Close Combat on Beautifly.

Phantom's Pokémon attacked May's and Beautifly and Altaria fell on the ground. Altaria fainted. May returned her. The judges were about to press the red button, when Phantom interrupted them

"Wait. Don't press the button."

"Why?" Mr. Contesta asked.

"This battle isn't over," Phantom answered.

Beautifly struggled to get up at her tiny feet. She flapped her wings and took off. She was tired but not about to give up just yet.

"How did you know that Beautifly was going to get up?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Call it a sixth sense," Phantom answered.

Beautifly, use Morning Sun!" May shouted. Beautifly healed some HP with Morning Sun.

"Beautifly, Aerial Ace on Gardevoir!" May commanded. Beautifly sped towards Gardevoir and successfully hit her.

"Now, Beautifly, Silver Wind!" My commanded. Beautifly used Silver Wind and Gardevoir lost some more HP.

"Staraptor, fly up high!" Phantom shouted. Staraptor flew up high.

"Now, use Fly!" Phantom commanded.

Staraptor sped towards Beautifly like an arrow. She hit Beautifly and Beautifly fainted. The judges pressed a red button and three red X appeared. May returned Beautifly.

"The winner of the Petalburg city contest is the Silver Phantom!" Vivian announced. Phantom accepted the ribbon and smiled.

May walked backstage.

"I told you that you couldn't beat her!" Dawn exclaimed.

"You were right," May sighed.

"Let's go home! Lolly will be there!" Max exclaimed.

"Aw, little Maxie wants to see his girlfriend," Gary mocked.

"Yeah, let's go so we can eat!" Ash shouted and ran out of the contest hall. The rest followed Ash to May and Max's house.

"Hey, guys!" Lolly greeted when they reached the house.

"Hi Lolly!" Yellow greeted.

"I saw the contest, you were great May! Too bad you lost," Lolly said.

"Well, that's life," May sighed.

"Not to mention that Phantom was the best Coordinator I've ever seen. She beat her opponents in, like, one or two minutes!" Leaf exclaimed.

"I'd like to know her true identity," Dawn muttered.

"Me too," Misty agreed.

"I've gotta battle a challenger. I'm off to the gym," May said and walked to the Petalburg Gym.

"I'll go judge! Even though I'll miss the video presentation. Oh well, I'm off to the gym!" Leaf chirped and headed to the gym.

"What video?" Lolly asked.

"The video of Drew and May making out," Max said and smirked deviously.

"Let's go inside. I want to show you that video," Max said.

Everybody went inside and sat on the couches. Drew went to the kitchen because he didn't want to watch the video of him and May making out.

Max presented the video to everybody and then they spent five minutes talking about it. Everybody went to the kitchen to eat dinner.

Leaf and May came inside. May was fuming and Leaf's eyes were wide open.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked.

"The challenger I was telling you about already had the Balance badge and wanted a rematch with my father. Since he wasn't here I had to battle her," May said.

"Yeah, so?" Red asked.

"I used my Blaziken, Beautifly and Glaceon, my three stronger Pokémon and she beat all three of them to a pulp within two minutes with her Lucario!" May answered.

"She is the strongest Trainer I've ever seen," Leaf said.

"What did she look like?" Dawn asked.

"She had golden-brown hair and honey-brown eyes. A Pikachu was on her shoulder. She was wearing turquoise converse, blue baggy jeans and a red T-shirt," Leaf answered and Drew's eyes widened.

"Do you know her?" Gary asked Drew when he saw his wide eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes," Drew answered.

"What's her name?" May asked.

"Didn't she tell you her name?" Drew asked.

Leaf shook her head.

"Her name is Rose. Rose Hayden," Drew answered.

"Your sister?" Paul asked.

"Wow, so Paul _can _talk," Gary observed.

"Really funny, Oak," Paul grunted.

"And why are you unfortunate to know her?" Ash asked, munching on a hot dog.

"Because she is actually stronger than me," Drew answered.

"And is that a reason to hate someone?" Yellow asked.

"Not really," Drew answered.

"Ugh, then _why _do you hate her?" Dawn asked.

"Because she steals the spotlight from him?" Lolly guessed.

"Lolly is right," Drew muttered.

Lolly yawned.

"Guys, I'm going to go to sleep," she said.

"Okay, good night Lolly!" Max said.

Lolly went to the living room and got inside her silver sleeping bag. Her Mightyena curled up next to her.

"Huh? Is that Lolly's ribbon case?" Misty asked and pointed at a silver ribbon case.

"I think so," Yellow answered.

"Let's see her ribbons!" May suggested.

"Okay," Yellow said and opened the ribbon case. There, in their separate pockets, were not four, but five ribbons, one of them being the silver and blue ribbon from Petalburg's contest today.

"How does Lolly have the Petalburg ribbon? She wasn't competing today," Ash remarked.

"Wow, Ash can think," Gary observed.

"Enough with your observations," Paul said and dragged Gary out of the room.

"PAUL CAN TALK!" Gary observed one last time before Paul shut him in the bathroom and locked the door. Everybody ignored Paul as he sat back down on his chair.

"The only other girls at the contest who made it at the battle rounds were: Marie, Aisha and the Silver Phantom. Marie and Aisha were beaten by Dawn and May respectively, so she can't be one of them in disguise. The only other female competitor who made it at the battle rounds was the Silver Phantom. Since nobody knows her true identity, I think that Lolly is the Silver Phantom," Leaf said.

"Wow, you talk a lot more than Troublesome," Paul observed.

"Now who's observing?" Gary asked and sat on his chair.

"How did you get out of there?" Paul asked.

"There was a spare key on the washing machine," Gary answered.

"So, let me get this straight, you think that the Silver Phantom is Lolly?" Misty asked Leaf.

"Yep," Leaf answered.

"You may be right. I mean, her hair is exactly the same and her eyes were really familiar. Phantom has a Gardevoir, a Staraptor, a Zoroark and a Vaporeon. Lolly has these Pokémon too," May said.

"Okay, tomorrow we will confront Lolly. Now, it's time to sleep," Drew said and went to sleep. Soon, the others followed his example.

Me: I finally finished this! Battle scenes are really difficult to write.

May: Review, please!


	9. The end

Me: Hello and sorry for the delay, I had (and still have) writer's block. This is the last chapter of the First Week of Summer. I want to thank Fprmr1, xDragonairx, Summerdream43 and KittyRin for reviewing this chapter. I also want to thank everybody who has reviewed, put this story in their favorites or story alerts. Blah blah blah…

Misty: Uh, please excuse the authoress.

Me: Blah, blah, blah, blah…

Misty: *hits me with mallet*. Sorry for that, she was talking too much.

May: FireRed-Rose does not own Pokémon. Or does she? No, she doesn't, I'm pretty sure about it.

_Chapter nine

The end_

**Lolly's POV**

I opened my eyes, got out of my sleeping bag and stretched my arms. I glanced at my watch. It read 9:30 pm. I looked around me. Weird. Everybody else was sleeping, even Dawn, who was a morning person. I went to the bathroom to change my clothes. I put on my usual silver T-shirt, blue jeans and silver converse.

When I got out of the bathroom, I saw Max waiting to enter it. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and went into he bathroom to change.

On my way to the kitchen, Dawn came to me.

"Please follow me," she said and led me to a table at the garden.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked, as I sat on a chair.

Leaf decided to ignore me, took out my silver ribbon case and said.

"We found this yesterday."

I tried to grab the ribbon case, but Leaf's Bulbasaur used her vines to stop me.

"It had five ribbons instead of four. One of them was the ribbon from yesterday's contest," Yellow stated. I gulped.

"You weren't competing at yesterday's contest, were you?" May asked. I didn't answer.

"Look, there is no reason not to talk. We've already found out your secret, Lolly. Or should I say, Silver Phantom," Drew said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Yellow asked, her voice cracking with sadness and anger.

"Sorry, guys, but a secret's a secret," I stated and looked down at Mightyena. She looked back up at me. I nodded. Mightyena jumped on the table and bared her fangs at the others. I quickly got up and released the rest of my Pokémon.

Gardevoir, Staraptor, Vaporeon and Zoroark came out of their Poké Balls and glared at our opponents: Drew's Flygon, Roserade, Masquerain, Butterfree, Absol and Leafeon; May's Beautifly, Altaria, Blaziken, Glaceon, Dragonair and Wartortle; Dawn's Piplup, Togekiss, Typhlosion, Buneary, Pachirisu and Mamoswine; Paul's Torterra, Weavile, Honchkrow, Ursaring, Electivire and Magmortar; Misty's Gyarados, Dewgong, Corsola, Politoad, Starmie and Azurill; Ash's Pikachu, Infernape, Charizard, Sceptile, Bayleef and Staraptor; Gary's Blastoise, Umbreon, Electivire, Magmar, Arcanine and Fearow; Leaf's Bulbasaur, Venusaur, Charizard, Pidgeot, Vaporeon and Ninetales; Red's Pika (Pikachu), Saur (Venusaur), Poli (Poliwrath), Aero (Aerodactyl), Vee (Espeon) and Lax (Snorlax) and Yellow's Chuchu (Pikachu), Ratty (Raticate), Omny (Omastar), Kitty (Butterfree), Dody (Dodrio) and Gravvy (Golem), were our opponents.

"You have got only five Pokémon?" Dawn asked.

"No. I've got six," I answered and took out a dusty Poké Ball.

"It doesn't seem like you use this Pokémon often," Gary observed.

"No I don't," I said.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Because I'm afraid of its power," I answered.

"You must be really weak to be afraid of one of your Pokémon," Paul said.

I didn't answer to Paul. I simply threw the Poké Ball in the air. The icy blue, bird-like, Pokémon appeared in a cloud of silver mist. When the mist cleared, the Pokémon could be seen clearly. Everybody gasped in awe and shock when they saw the legendary bird of blizzards. Max, who had heard the commotion outside, ran to my side and released his Gallade, Grovyle, Gabite, Heracross, Houndoom, Manectric and Alakazam, trying to protect me from Articuno. I guess he didn't know it was mine.

I pushed Max aside and started giving orders to my Pokémon.

"Mightyena, Dark Pulse on May's Pokémon, Gardevoir, Psychic on Drew's Pokémon, Staraptor, Secret Power on Dawn's Pokémon, Vaporeon, Hydro Pump on Paul's Pokémon and Zoroark, Dark Pulse on Gary's Pokémon!"

"Gallade, Psychic on Ash's Pokémon, Grovyle Leaf Storm on Misty's Pokémon, Gabite, Draco Meteor on Red's Pokémon, Heracross, Focus Blast on Yellow's Pokémon, Houndoom, help Heracross with Flamethrower, Manectric, help Grovyle with Thunderbolt and Alakazam, help Vaporeon with Psychic!" Max shouted from next to me. Was he on my side?

Our Pokémon put up a great battle but the others were outnumbering us. After about five minutes of fierce battling all of Max's and my Pokémon had fainted. We still had Articuno for backup, though.

**Normal POV**

"Articuno, freeze 'em with Blizzard!" Lolly commanded.

Articuno flapped its wings and an icy cold wind headed to the others.

"Infernape and Charizard/Blaziken and Dragonair/Flygon/Magmortar/Arcanine and Magmar/Ninetales and Charizard/Typhlosion/Aerodactyl, Flamethrower!" Ash, May, Drew, Paul, Gary, Leaf, Dawn and Red commanded.

The Pokémon used Flamethrower on the Blizzard, which was more powerful than a normal blizzard, and the blizzard melted. The fire attacks got closer to Articuno when a blue aura shield appeared around the team of Lolly and Max and protected them. When the smoke cleared, two figures could be seen behind the shield. A Lucario and a girl with a Pikachu on her shoulder. Drew's face became pale and he gulped. His Roserade growled at the Lucario.

"Is there anything wrong, Drew?" May asked.

Drew didn't answer. The girl commanded her Lucario to stop using the aura shield. Lucario simply lowered her hands and the shield flickered before disappearing.

"You!" May exclaimed pointing at the girl.

"You're May, right?" the girl asked.

"How dare you speak at me so casually!" May shouted.

"And how should I speak to you?" the girl asked.

"I don't know," May murmured.

"May I ask something? Who are you and why did you help us?" Lolly asked.

"I'm Rose Hayden and I helped you because you were outnumbered, Silver Phantom," Rose said.

"How do you-?" Lolly started to ask but Rose interrupted her.

"How do I know your name? My Lucario can read auras. I've met you at a contest before and Lucario remembered your aura," Rose explained.

_Good,_ Lolly thought_, one more person knowing my secret identity._

Drew and May glared at Rose like they were about to attack her. Rose looked at them and raised one eyebrow.

"I get it. You don't want me here so I'm leaving. Bye!" Rose said as she walked away, her Lucario following her.

"We didn't even get the chance to thank her," Max muttered.

"Yeah, why did you glare at her?" Lolly asked.

"She constantly beats me at everything!" Drew answered.

"She beat me yesterday!" May answered.

"So, from what you guys have said, she is a very strong Trainer who is also a part-time Coordinator?" Ash asked.

"Leave it to Ash to leave you speechless," Misty muttered, amazed by Ash's intelligent question. (And that he was paying attention to what they were saying and not eating a sandwich or something.)

"Yes. She is strong alright," Drew answered.

"Do you think someone of us can beat her so Drew and May will shut up?" Paul talked for the first time that day.

All the eyes fell on Lolly. She had the stronger Pokémon of all of them. An Articuno.

"If someone can beat her, it is Lolly," Dawn said. Lolly gulped.

"Come on, guys, I can't beat her!" Lolly said.

"It doesn't hurt to try!" Leaf exclaimed and pulled Lolly at the direction Rose went. Everybody else followed them. Articuno flew behind them, leaving a trail of icy sparkles behind it.

"Hey, Rose, wait up!" Leaf called when they saw Rose.

Rose turned around.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked politely.

"Lolly here wants to battle you," Dawn explained.

"Sure! I accept the challenge. I know a good spot for battling, follow me!" Rose said and led the team towards the Petalburg Woods.

They were a really strange group and the passers-by were staring at them. Leading the group was a girl (Rose) with a Pikachu on her shoulder and a Lucario next to her. Following was an other girl (Leaf) dragging an other girl (Lolly) behind her. Then, the rest of the gang was following them. Behind them was a small army of Pokémon and, finally, the legendary bird of blizzards, Articuno.

The strange party followed Rose into the Petalburg woods and into a clearing big enough for all of them.

"Here we are!" Rose said.

"It's nice here," Yellow commented, looking at the sky.

"You can return your Pokémon, now," Rose said.

"We forgot to return them, sorry," Dawn apologized and returned her Pokémon. Everybody returned their Pokémon and Lolly and Rose took their place at the battlefield.

"I'll judge," Drew said.

"Since when do _you_ want to judge, big bro?" Rose asked.

Drew ignored Rose and took his position.

"The one-on-one battle between Rose Hayden and Lolly Birch will begin now. There is no time limit. Begin!" Drew shouted.

"Articuno, silver mist!" Lolly shouted and commanded Articuno to fly into the battlefield.

Rose didn't look at the least unfazed by the legendary bird of blizzards. Instead, she smiled and took out a Poké Ball from her belt.

"Latias, you're up," she said and tossed the Poké Ball into the air. Latias appeared and let out a cry.

"You can have the first move," Rose said.

"Articuno, Blizzard!" Lolly commanded.

"Latias dodge," Rose commanded.

Latias swiftly dodged the attack.

"Latias, Mist Ball!" Rose commanded.

Latias formed a ball of mist and threw it at Articuno. Articuno got hit and fell to the ground but got up.

"Now, Latias, Psychic," Rose commanded and Latias used Psychic on Articuno.

"Latias, Draco Meteor to finish it off!" Rose shouted.

Latias used Draco Meteor and Articuno fainted. Lolly returned it.

"Good job, Latias. Return," Rose said and returned Latias.

"I never knew you had a Latias," Drew said.

"And I never knew you could judge a battle, everybody learns," Rose said and shrugged.

Drew started fuming. Everybody looked at him in question. Drew never lost his cool, especially in front of May.

"So, this is goodbye. I hope to see you again!" Rose said and started to leave but stopped and turned to face them once more.

"I look forward to battling you again, Lolly," she said, turned to leave and raised her two fingers in a wave similar to Drew's.

"She's not as bad as you described her, Drew, she is kind and polite. Yes, her Pokémon are strong but that's not a reason to hate someone," Lolly said.

Drew muttered something inaudible.

"And she's got a similar attitude with you, Drew," Misty commented.

"Can we stop talking about Drew's sister and go home already?" May asked; a bit irritated.

Everybody nodded and went back to May and Max's house. May opened the door, went to the living room and sat on the couch.

Drew followed her and everybody else looked at each other and started laughing. Everybody knew what would happen with Drew and May so they decided to stay out of the living room. They went to the garden and sat on the grass.

"Today our families are coming back," Misty said.

"I had a great time here," Leaf said and kissed Gary.

"All of us had a great time," Ash said and grinned.

"Yes, too bad we have to leave…" Yellow muttered.

"Lolly, Max, Yellow and I will continue our journey and everybody else will go back to their houses," Red said.

May and Drew came outside with slightly ruffled hair and wrinkled clothes and sat on the grass. Max glared at Drew but let it pass.

Dawn looked at her Pokétch.

"It's 3:00 pm. We should eat lunch," Dawn said.

Everybody went inside. Misty and May prepared lunch while the others were saying jokes. After a quarter of an hour, the food was ready and everybody ate.

When they finished eating, they went at the living room and packed their stuff. Dawn started bickering with Paul because she thought that he had taken her diary, while Gary was hiding behind the couch, reading a small, pink, book that said in the front cover in curvy purple letters: _Dawn's diary._

Everybody else was packing like normal people do.

"ASH KETCHUM, YOU ATE JUST A MINUTE AGO!" Misty shouted at Ash, who was eating a sandwich

Well, not like normal people… But hey, being different is good!

Ash and May were now in an eating competition and Misty and Drew were trying to stop them.

Well, it is not always good… But, oh well, back to the story!

When everybody was packed Dawn made them search for her diary. Gary had hid it in the bathroom and Paul found it. Dawn was so excited she kissed him. Paul blushed a pale pink but he hid it almost immediately. But Drew had already noticed it. Poor Paul…

Drew smirked and pretended he hadn't just seen anything out of the ordinary, like Paul blushing.

Dawn checked her Pokétch. "In ten minutes they'll be here!" She exclaimed. May grunted in annoyance.

"Why? We were having such a good time…" She muttered as her Beautifly landed on her shoulder. Drew put an arm around her other shoulder and pulled her closer to him. May blushed slightly but, for May, it wasn't strange as it was for Paul.

Max looked like he wanted to murder Drew but he didn't say anything.

"So, what'll we do 'till they come?" Leaf asked and everybody sat down, thinking.

"Maybe… Battle with our Pokémon?" Red suggested.

"No! I don't want to battle, let's do something else," Yellow said.

"Like what?" Paul asked.

"Like… Wait and chat a bit?" Dawn suggested.

"No, I don't wanna chat," Misty said.

"Then what will we do?" Lolly asked.

"What about sit here and wait. They'll be here in five minutes," Drew said.

"Well then. We'll be on our way. Bye, it was nice being here," Max said and got up, his Gallade after him.

"Yeah… It was nice having you here," Ash said and grinned.

Red, Yellow and Lolly got up, Pika, Chuchu and Mightyena behind them. Chuchu jumped on Yellow's shoulder and waved Pika jumped on Red's and waved too. Mightyena growled softly in farewell.

Lolly, Max, Yellow and Red left, leaving Ash, Misty, Drew, May, Gary, Leaf and Paul staring at the door.

A car's sound came from outside. May got up and opened the door. "Mom and Dad are here!" she exclaimed and walked outside, Drew following her.

Leaf, Gary, Dawn, Paul, Misty and Ash went outside too.

"It's time to leave," Dawn said and released her Togekiss from the Poké Ball. She jumped on Togekiss's back and waited for Paul to get on his Honchkrow. When Paul was seated on Honchkrow's back, Togekiss and Honchkrow flapped their wings and took off. Dawn waved. "Bye!" she called, her Piplup waving his fin. Paul simply grunted. The journey to the Sinnoh Region would be long, but at least they were together.

Leaf released her Pidgeot, Gary his Fearow and Ash his Charizard and Staraptor. Leaf climbed on Pidgeot, Gary on Fearow, Misty on Staraptor and Ash on Charizard. The four Pokémon took off for the Kanto Region. They all waved and bade their goodbyes. Kanto was far, the journey was long, but they were together.

Caroline and Norman came out of the car, slightly tanner than before.

"How was your week, May?" Norman asked.

"Fine," May asked and blushed. Only then did May's parents notice Drew.

"What is Drew still doing here?" Caroline asked.

"Well… He has to tell you something," May said.

"Is it something to do with the contest yesterday?" Caroline asked.

"You could say so… But, how do you know about the contest?" May asked.

"Love, we were at Undella town, not Mt. Coronet!" Caroline said.

"So, Drew, tell us," said Norman, whose expression had become stony.

"Look, Mr. Maple, I'll make it nice and short. May and I are dating," Drew said and flicked his hair. But behind the cool attitude was fear, and May knew it.

Norman dragged Drew inside, muttering something like, "It's lecture time…"

"I'm so happy about you!" Caroline said and hugged May. "You were great at the contest yesterday but that Silver Phantom beat you," she added.

"Mom, Lolly's a great Coordinator and she deserved it," May said and, when she had realized what she had said, put her hand over her mouth.

"Lolly? The girl who is traveling with Max, Red and Yellow?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, she _is _the Silver Phantom," May explained. There was no undoing what she had said.

Caroline looked shocked. "Wow… I didn't expect it…" she muttered.

"Me neither. We figured it out last night," May said.

"And how do you know her? You've never met her," Caroline said.

"I have. Max, Red, Yellow and she had come here this week," May said. "And, by the way, Max and Lolly are dating, Professor Birch has got some lecturing to do," she added.

At that, Caroline looked more shocked. "And why didn't they wait for us to come?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess they wanted to hurry up, they lost a week of their traveling," May guessed.

Caroline just sighed and went inside, May following her. There, they saw Norman and Drew commenting on the last soccer match against Lavaridge's Blazikens and Fortree's Swellows. May and Caroline blinked, looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Men."

That was just one of the many weeks the gang spent together, but this was the most important one, the first one.

Me: So, how did you like it?

Drew: I don't support the Blazikens or the Swellows! I'm a supporter of LaRousse's Rayquazas!

Norman: And I, son, am a supported of Petalburg's Linoones.

May and Caroline: Men.

Misty: *hits them all with mallet*

Me: Hey, you injured my characters!

Misty: I don't care; they were annoying.

Me: Whatever, review! Tell us what you think!


End file.
